


When Insults Are Secret Messages

by HizzieWarrior



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Legacies, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HizzieWarrior/pseuds/HizzieWarrior
Summary: The way Hope and Lizzie communicate is through insults, when they want to see each other of them insults the other so know one knows what they are up to. after finding out Josie made Hope and Lizzie hate each other they kept up the persona and met when no one else was around.Hope is getting sick of being a booty call so when she decides to finally stop showing up what will Lizzie do to get her to come back. will she allow herself to feel?when Penelope takes Josie to her room for the night she realizes that she has a crush on the other girl and tries everything to make her feel the same way.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 52
Kudos: 145





	1. Booty Call

Hope was sitting in the front seat of the car feeling on edge she needed some feeling of release, and she knew what she had to do in order to get it, but it didn't make her feel good.

She looked back on the road as the car drove back to the school, Hope decided to take a break from reading, she closed the book and made sure to mark the page before turning her head to the back seat, and one of the boys sitting there gave her a warm smile. 

It made Hope blush. It was a long time since someone showed her genuine affection and not because she was a booty call. Turning back, looking at the road, the gates that held the supernatural in and the rest of the world came into sight. They opened, and the car stops at the entrance where two girls stood who Hope knew all too well, and one of them is on her bad list.

Hope, Alaric, and the two new students exited the car.

One of the boys was Landon, the soft and kind kid who just had a rough upbringing who doesn't quite know what he his yet and his foster brother Rafael a newly turned wolf who lost his girlfriend and had significant anger issues.

Rafael was confused about what was going on, but Alaric told his daughters to take him on the school tour and explain what was going on before leaving the five students alone.

Josie and Lizzie grabbed Rafael's arm and started walking away but not before saying, "Hi Hope" sarcastically. 

"Hi, girls," Hope said, almost sounding defeated until Lizzie said "more like despair" loud enough for her to hear but no one to pick up on.

Hope could think of what the words meant, but she had other tasks at hand, she took Landon to Alaric's office where he already settled in and waited for the two to show up.

"so what do you know of the supernatural, Landon?" Alaric asked

"I don't know much, but I think I might be one," Landon said

"what do you mean you think you might be one?"

"a couple of years ago, I went to my very religious Catholic foster parents and told them that I was gay. That's when the nice parents that I knew weren't so nice, my foster father started beating me until I was unconscious the next thing I remember was waking up in the woods full of ash, and I didn't know at the time, but they killed me, and I came back to life." Landon said with tears in his eyes

Hope didn't know what to say, so she hugged him, trying to comfort him.

"How did you find out," Alaric asked.

Landon looked around the room, and Hope gave him a nod that it was okay to say what he wanted to. 

"a year later, I noticed a couple of things first off I felt stronger than I could ever imagine, but something was still wrong. I was living on the streets and became very depressed one night I climbed the tallest building in the city surprisingly it was empty but what do you expect in negative degree weather. I looked down and jumped for what felt like an eternity I was falling then I woke up again with ashes all over me like my body was on fire."

"that's quite a story, Landon, but if you are saying this just to get into the school, it's not going to work," Alaric said clearly.

Landon pulled out a pocket knife and slit his throat without hesitation, both Hope and Alaric were in shock, looking at his body lifeless when Hope tried to force-feed him her blood, but it wasn't working. She looked at Alaric with an angry face because it was like he pushed him to do this without actually saying the words. When something caught the two's attention, smoke and then a large flame engulfed Landon and just as fast went out.

In about ten seconds of staring, someone poked their hand out of the ash, and it was Landon Hoping this was enough proof to show that he was supernatural.

"have you ever heard of the legend of the Pheonix?" Alaric asked

Landon nodded no

"Let me tell you about it."

*

After everything that happened today Hope was ready to drop, she walked into her room and collapsed on to her bed when she remembered something Lizzie said "more like despair" when she encoded the message she dragged herself from her bed and walked to Lizzie's.

She took significant steps as she debated if it was a good idea to conclude it wasn't and still decided to walk. You could say she was having a pre-walk of shame. 

Finally, she dreaded looking at the door, and the number twenty-three with the three hanging represented Hope and Lizzie's relationship.

Lizzie was the two strong and always was in charge, and Hope was the three still waiting for anything.

Hope knocked on the door three times, each knock softer than the last. When a voice could be heard, "come in."

Hope slowly turned the knob and opened it to Lizzie, staring at her with the biggest smirk imaginable.

"I said that you would be back."

"Lizzie, I don't want to argue this time can we just do this so I can go about my day," Hope said softly. 

"if that's what you want, I just find arguing to be sexier," Lizzie said, taking off her top.

Hope took off her clothes and spelled the door shut, and finally, Hope got what she was craving.

When they were done Hope's, head was on Lizzie's shoulder, and she already knocked out. Lizzie debated internally if she should wake her up and make her leave or let her rest. If she gave her sleep Hope might think Lizzie cares about her, and if she made her go, it would cement the feeling of only needing Hope for sex.

She had to keep up her persona so she said a spell and Hope was dressed she shook Hope "Josie will be back soon you have to leave."

Hope looked at Lizzie and just walked out, not even surprised she was clothed. She swore to herself that this was the last time this was going to happen, but she didn't know if it was true in her heart. As she walked, she noticed that everyone was gone. She assumed they were partying Lizzie usually makes their hookups when no one is in sight.

It was Like Lizzie to make her feel like she was nothing but trash and not worth anyone's time. She walked into her room, and the tears began as they always do. This was the biggest reason Hope wanted to stop all of this booty call nonsense, but she failed every time she tried. She didn't know someone could be so cruel, but you never want to leave their warmth.

"Lizzie"

"why do you do this to me" as she thought about every night they were together "just love me back" she picked up a piece of art she made of the blonde.

Two knocks on the door pulled the girl back into reality Hope picked up the painting and opened the door, hoping it was Lizzie but knew it wasn't so when she opened the door knowing it wasn't her she was still disappointed.

"what's wrong am I not who you expected," Landon said

Hope nodded, and Landon noticed that her eyes were all puffy "what's wrong?"

"nothing, shouldn't you be at the party?" 

"I got lost getting there, so I walked back to the school and wanted to tell you thank you for earlier, but if this isn't the right time, I can come back," Landon said

"it's okay. I just had a rough night. You can come in."

"does it have anything to do with this," Landon said, reaching for the painting and turning it around to reveal Lizzie's face.

Hope nodded yes

*

Lizzie was sitting on her bed, wondering why she was all alone again, why did she wake up Hope and make her leave again when all she wanted to do was cuddle ever since Josie betrayed Lizzie and made her believe that Hope spread rumors about her when that's not at all that happened made Lizzie not trust anyone.

One day she saw Hope in the halls and decided to call her out for spreading rumors, and when Hope denied it sincerely and was genuinely shocked, she knew Josie had lied and told Hope. They haven't confronted Josie, but they knew she put them up against each other.

One night after a party at the mill, Hope and Lizzie had been drinking to the point where they came out to each other and had sex. It was a mistake in Hope's head, but she needed more, and Lizzie saw that someone wanted her, and it didn't matter for what she wanted to be in control, so she keeps Hope on a leash and only tugs once in a while when she needs to feel that power or that's what she tells herself.

*

Josie just took her fifth shot and was spilling all her secrets to anyone that would listen a boy came up from behind her and tried to talk but before he had a chance Penelope came in running behind her and said "babe I think its time to get you back to your room.

In Josie's head, she was like, "I don't have a girlfriend," but everything in her head was spinning, so she decided to go with it, and the two walked down the tall and wet grass back to the school. They arrived at Josie's door, and she noticed a white line on the door and said, "I can't go in there."

"why"

"Just trust me; take me to your room."

Penelope nodded, and as they were walking away, she heard a door close and saw Hope leaving the room but didn't say anything and walked to hers. When they arrived, Josie collapsed on the bed, and Penelope wondered why she decided to be kind today. She got changed into Pj's and changed Josie into an old pair she had. She made sure to put a garbage can next to her before going to sleep.  
The sound of throwing up woke Penelope up as she looked around the room and looked towards the closed bathroom door when it opened. Josie looked at Penelope and said, "thank you for last night."

Penelope smiled and realized that she would let Josie ruin her life if she wanted too. "you're welcome. We girls have to stick up for each other", Penelope said as Josie climbed back into bed and fell asleep on Penelope's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this story, it's lining up to be one of my favorites.


	2. When Insults don't Work Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hope doesn't show up this time and goes to a party instead what Lizzie does puts her in grave danger.

After a long night of talking Landon knew everything that happened Between Lizzie and Hope, he made her promise that she wouldn't go back, if she did Landon said he would never speak to her again, he was Hope's only friend who didn't want anything from her, so she didn't want to mess it up she agreed to the terms.

It had been a week since the last party and the wolfs were planning another one, Hope knew Lizzie would try and send her a message to come over tonight, but this time she wasn't going too. This time Lizzie would see how it is like being held on a string for once.

As expected when she was in class, and everyone was leaving Lizzie said an insult directly at Hope, but she ignored it and went about her day planning on going to the party with Landon that night and maybe she can find a guy for him because since he has got to the school, he has been the loner no one wants to talk too, and she was planning on changing that.

In her room looking at tops to wear, "why don't I have any good clothes Rebekah I need your help."

"I'm not Rebekah, but maybe I can help," Landon said, startling Hope.

She was about to cover herself but then remembered that Landon wouldn't look at her like other guys "please" she said

He went into her closet, grabbed a cute black top with matching jeans, and told her to get dressed while looking for matching jewellery; he found a perfect one when Hope was ready he said to put it on.

Hope looked at the necklace admiring for a second and wondered why she ever stopped wearing it, she opened it and placed it under her hair and asked Landon to hook it.

"what does it mean?" Landon said pointing to the M on the necklace

"it's my family crest it means always and forever, I stopped wearing it one day I don't remember why but I haven't worn it since."

"that's not very always and forever of you," Landon joked as the two left for the mill.

As they got closer, they could hear the wolves getting ready to run tonight because it was the full moon, something Hope also hasn't done in a long time. When she arrived, Landon was more of a social butterfly then he let on, and she was all alone babysitting her drink when Jed came by and asked if Hope wanted to join them tonight, she thought about it and nodded. She looked over at Landon, and he was talking to someone she didn't know but felt that they looked cute before walking to where the wolves were.

The moon was starting to rise, and Hope let her nature take over, and she turned without forcing it, and it felt amazing. Most of the wolves ran together, but Hope needed alone time, so she took another path. As she ran through the trees and the branches on the floor, she felt more relaxed than ever. This was the feeling she was craving every time she saw Lizzie.

*

Lizzie was sitting on her bed waiting for Hope, but after a while, she realized that she wasn't coming this time, she was proud but sad at the same time. She opened her door and took off the white line on the door and sat on her bed looking at her phone, seeing that everyone was having a great time at the party, and this included Hope, so she decided it's never too late to join.

She got dress quickly and was off for the woods and decided to take a short cut; she was looking at her social media when all service went down. When she looked up, she had no idea where she was, but all she knew was that it was a full moon, and she should try and get to safety.

She ran as fast as possible, but it seemed everything got darker. She tried turning back, but then a wolf howl could be heard coming from there, so she decided to keep going straight, but then in all-black wolf came into sight and by the time Lizzie turned around, she was surrounded by them all dark coloured staring at her.

Lizzie tried to scream for help, but no one but a wolf could hear her, the alpha always eats first so as he jumped trying to get a bite another wolf that wasn't part of the pack bit him and she stood in front of Lizzie willing to fight any of them. Lizzie looked at the wolf and thought it looked similar when she noticed that it was Hope. The primary way to tell it was her beautiful all-white fur that shined in the moonlight.

The alpha walked away, and the rest followed him when no one was in sight. Hope turned back and quickly grabbed Lizzie's hoodie, and she was mad.

"How could you be so careless you know that the wolves turn here" Hope yelled.

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going then got lost," Lizzie said, looking down, but when she looked up, Hope was gone, and so was her hoodie.

She picked it up and started to walk where distant noises could be heard until she arrived at the mill where her sister quickly ran up to her, making sure she was okay because something about Lizzie looked different. Lizzie said she was fine and went back to school because she was no longer in a socializing mood.

"Lizzie waits up," Penelope said, running after her.

"what do you need."

"I need a favor," Penelope said

"and why would I help you?" Lizzie said

"Because I know your secret."

"what the hell are you talking about." Lizzie snapped

"I know you like girls."

Lizzie looked at Penelope for a second and decided to call her bluff, "so what it's not a big deal if you want to tell the whole school it would save me the time.

"there's one more thing."

"which is"

"I know Hope likes them too."

Lizzie looked at Penelope and knew she knew about Hope and her. "what do you want, Park."

"I need to know if Josie likes girls and if yes, how should I ask her out?" Penelope said

"Are you serious this is what you are using this for okay whatever, Josie likes girls and make her feel special nothing flashy is required just show that you care and she will say yes. Also, that thing you won't tell anyone right." Lizzie said

"thank you and no unless," Penelope said, walking away.

Lizzie didn't know what to do; it wasn't just her secret she was holding. She walked into her room, and her hoodie was laying on her bed, she looked around and noticed no was there.

She opened her door and walked over to Hope's and knocked until she answered.

"what do you want Lizzie" Hope said annoyed

"nothing I just I should tell you thank you for tonight," then got cut off by Hope saying, "is that it?"

"there's one more thing Penelope knows about us I don't know how but she blackmailed me today and threatened to tell everyone," Lizzie said

"There is no us," Hope said, slamming the door in Lizzie's face.

*

Hope closed the door, and Landon was sitting on her bed, and he looked proud, but Hope had tears in her eyes. She finally stood up to Lizzie, but it didn't make her feel better.

"what you did was the right thing you know that right."

Hope shook her head as tears dropped off her chin and onto the floor, and Landon hugged her.

"tell me what happened with that boy I saw you with what's his name?"

"Wade," Landon said blushing "I don't know he seems very down to earth I like him, but I don't know if he likes me or guys in general."

"from the way he was looking at you earlier the answer is yes to both" Hope said

"Now its time for us to find you a new girlfriend," Landon said

"I don't know it doesn't seem like the right time after that happened with Lizzie. I want to take a little bit to work on myself."

"Okay, but all I'm going to say that if you don't like any girls at this school, mystic falls high has some hot girls."

"your gay how could you possibly say that."

"it's because I'm gay. I can say it because then you know it's true."

They started laughing so hard that Landon fell off the bed.

*

Lizzie got back to her room and knew she messed up; she shouldn't have treated Hope the way she did because if she hadn't, maybe she would be there laying next to her. Tears are forming in her eyes, hoping the last time Hope came over wasn't the last.

*

"Hey Josie"

"hey, Penelope," Josie answered.

"I don't know how to say this, but I like you and would like to take you out sometime."

"Bold of you to assume I like girls," Josie said

Penelope rethought everything at that moment did Lizzie lie to her; that's when she saw Josie's smile,

"I'm just messing with you I would love to what were you thinking."

Penelope felt relieved, "it's a surprise, but how about next Saturday I pick you up at twelve?"

"make it two I have a to-do a retest that day."

Penelope nodded as Josie walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a new schedule for my stories, on Monday i will update this current story at 4pm eastern and the Revenge story at Friday 4pm. Leave what you though about the chapter and whewere yout think this story is going.


	3. Out on the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hope sees a family being rude to a waitress she has to step up and help.

It was Saturday, and that meant no school, so Hope decided that she was going to go shopping, but by herself, she needed the time alone. Landon hasn't given her a minute to breathe since the last party continually badgering her about the boy he likes, and she just needs a break from everyone in the school. Hope got dressed and made her way out but made sure to stop at the main office to sign herself out. At first, Hope thought that it was a stupid rule, but as she got older, she saw that it was more necessary than not. 

She signed her name and made her way for the entrance where she saw Josie and Penelope when Josie ran back to her room because she forgot something. This gave Hope the chance to talk to Penelope about blackmailing Lizzie. She walked up to the other girl, and right before she was going to touch the door, she turned around.

"Hey, Penelope," Hope said

"Hey Hope, where are you going?" Penelope said

"nowhere special, just need to get out, you?"

"I'm taking Josie on a date."

"Sounds good. I just wanted to tell you that if you blackmail Lizzie again, it's the last time you will be doing anything okay. Also, make sure to apologize to her." 

"what are you going to do," Penelope asked. 

"I don't want to get in the details but what I will say is that girl running back here will never talk to you again, I will make sure to tell her what you said and threatened to do and if I'm not mistaken Josie hates people who out others especially if it's her sister," Hope said

"Okay, I won't tell anyone. Just don't tell Josie; I like her. That's why I blackmailed Lizzie."

"what about Lizzie," Josie said, running up to the other two girls.

"Nothing, I guess I will talk to you later I got to go," Hope said, walking to her car.

Lizzie and Hope might not be together, but Hope will always protect Lizzie no matter what. She got into her car, turning the air conditioner on and letting the air blow her hair "this feels so good."

Turned on her favorite playlist and made her way into town, as she drove, she realized that she hadn't eaten anything today, and that was her first task. She drove to mystic grill and parked the car making sure to feed the meter because yes, she could afford any ticket she is given, but she knows the worth of money.

Hope saw an empty table outside and asked the hostess if she could sit there, she was escorted and given a menu. No one was out, but a small family that was a few tables away. They looked reasonably average, but they were loud and disturbing, but Hope didn't let them ruin her mood.

She watched as the waitress delivered their drinks and how rude they were when she didn't bring them all at once.

"How dare you not bring my son his beverage it's hot outside." The rude man said

"I'm sorry I couldn't bring them all there was too much," the nice waitress said

"Why are you still standing here go get my son his drink."

"right away, sir."

Hope felt angered about how someone could be so rude, and her father was Klaus Mikaelson, the man who killed over a hundred thousand people.

She watched as the kids mocked the girl when she came back with the drink. She walked over to Hope to get her order.

"Good afternoon, my name is Maya, and I will be your server today. I have to tell you that we are a little busy, so it might take a while for your order to come out," Maya said

"that's okay."

"great, what will you be having?"

"I want a peanut batter blast with wipe cream on the bottom, Fries, and a cheeseburger, thanks."

"so that I have this clear you want a Marshall Special with Fries and a Cheeseburger," Maya said

"yes, thank you," Hope said, watching as the other girl left, and her attention went back on the rude costumers whose kids were running around all over the place but decided not to say anything. She picked up her book and started reading, but that was until Maya came out with the food for the family, and one of the kids ran right into her, making her drop the food on the father, and he was more than angry.

"How could someone be so stupid," he kept saying, and Hope noticed Maya have tears building up.

"how about you shut your mouth and take control of your children and stop blaming other people for their actions, this girl is just trying to do her job, and you kids are running everywhere isn't making it easier," Hope yelled.

Maya smiled at Hope as the man turned back around and made his kids sit down and didn't say another word. Hope opened her book as her food came out. Maya put it down on the table, and before she left said, "thank you for earlier, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to they were rude, and you didn't deserve that," Hope said as Maya walked away and noticed the family eating their food quickly and disgustingly but ignored them as she ate her food.

Dipping her fry in the milkshake before sipping the whole thing down, finishing her lunch, the family from earlier had left, and Hope noticed Maya getting the check, but then a distraught face fell over her.

"Why does this happen to me," Maya yelled in frustration before walking to Hope

"sorry about that was everything okay with the food?"

"yes, it was excellent thank you, what happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"they left without paying."

"your restaurant covers the fee, right?" Hope asked

"no, I pay for it, but it's okay," Maya said 

Hope felt so angry, "Hey, can I get a check? I will be right back. I need to go to the atm. Is that okay."

"Yeah, I will bring it out in a minute and sure," Maya said as Hope walked to the bank.

She walked inside and placed her debit card in and pressed withdrawal trying to take out three thousand dollars but the machine wouldn't let her take more than two, she grabbed the cash and walked back to her table waiting for Maya to come back.

The girl walked out, but this time her happy expression was utterly gone, something happened between her going to the bank and coming back.

"Hey Maya what happened," Hope asked

"I just got fired when I told them the family walked out without paying they said to get the payment from you, and I could take the tip and go," Maya said

"how much was the family's bill?"

"two hundred and fifty dollars."

Hope looked at her check to see it was twenty dollars. She took out three hundred and handed it to Maya.

"what's this?"

"I'm giving you the money the family owed you."

"you don't have to."

"I want to, so please take it."

Maya had tears coming out, but Hope wasn't finished yet; when Maya came out with the receipt, she asked, "do you have to split your tips?"

"usually, but management said I could keep this one and leave."

Hope smiled and handed Maya the remaining change and seventeen hundred dollars.

Hope was speechless; she didn't know what to say. She hugged Hope leaving teardrops on her shirt.

"Have a nice day?" Hope said, walking away.

"wait you forgot your receipt," Maya said

"it's okay I don't need it," Hope said

"Trust me to take it."

Hope grabbed the paper, and as she walked to her car, she noticed a number on the back, and she smiled.

Hope went shopping and bought new clothes and some things for her room, and she kept thinking about the girl from earlier, she didn't know if she should text her or not but at the end of the day decided against it but wondered if someone normal was such a bad thing.

*

Lizzie was never ashamed to be gay; she just didn't feel that it was anyone's business. She wouldn't tell anyone unless she had too. Lizzie only told two people Josie and Hope, and one of those times, she was drunk.

"Lizzie you said you wanted to talk, but you have been staring at the floor for the last ten minutes," Emma said

"I just don't know how to say this, but I'm having a problem," Lizzie said

"What kind of problem?"

"a relationship problem."

"Is this about a boy or a girl?"

"a girl," Lizzie said hesitantly.

"Okay, tell me what's going on."

"This girl and I started hooking up, and that's it. after I would kick her out, and last week, she never showed up."

"She might think you don't care about her"

"don't say that, of course, I care about her" Lizzie quickly said

"Lizzie, I know you do, but she might not, you kicking her out might make her feel worthless and that she means nothing to you."

"but that isn't true. I'm in Love with Hope," Lizzie accidentally slipped out.

"so, the girl is Hope?" 

"yes"

"Tell her how you feel."

"I can't she hates me," Lizzie said

"I don't think that true, just talk to her and be honest," Emma said

"Okay," Lizzie said, leaving to talk to Hope, not realizing that her session wasn't over yet, but she didn't care. She walked over to Hope's room and knocked but no answer, so she left back to her room to think about the words she accidentally slipped. Does she love Hope? She feels something towards her, but is it, love, she wondered.

Walking back to her room, she sees Penelope drop off Josie's walk toward her.

"I'm sorry I won't bother you again. Just tell your girlfriend not to say anything okay."

Lizzie was confused as she watched Penelope leave and walked to Josie, all smiley and happy.

*

Earlier that Day

"what was that about" Josie asked Penelope watching Hope leave

"nothing important how about we go on our date," Penelope said

"Sounds good, but I still don't know where we are going." 

"it's a surprise, but can you drive?" Penelope asked

"yep, I have Lizzie's car keys."

"Great, let's go."

Josie wondered what this surprise was as she started driving. "where are we going?"

"I will tell you, but do you have an aux?"

"yea, it's right there."

Penelope plugged in her phone and played Taylor Swift 1989 Album, knowing it's Josie's favorite. As they drove, they sang in harmony, and Penelope pointed to where to go until she was told to park and put on a blindfold. Penelope walked her over to a beautiful waterfall where she set up a picnic for the two.

She pulled off Josie's blindfold, and she took in the view around her and saw the picnic.

"how long did this take you to make?"

"about an hour, I made your favorite food."

"mac and cheese."

"yep," Penelope said

"How did you know?"

"every Tuesday, you eat the mac and cheese till the plate has no cheese on it. I kind of took it from there."

"you watch me eat?" 

Penelope just starred at Josie, blushing.

"that's so cute."

Penelope thought, "I'm a stalker, and Josie thinks that's cute."

"let's eat."

Josie didn't have to ask twice she went right in, but what Penelope didn't tell Josie there was her favorite dessert too, so when she saw the chocolate pudding, she was so happy. After everything, they ate the two got dressed to go swimming. But Josie was afraid it was cold, so Penelope pushed her but not before Josie grabbed her hand, so they both ended up in the water. They got out and dried off for a few hours while talking about life and their favorite things. As the sun was setting, the two cleaned up the area and drove back to the school.

Penelope walked Josie to her door, and before leaving, Josie leaned in and kissed her and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this story i'm getting surgery tomorrow so there might be no chapter tomorrow i'm trying to per write but I don't know if it will work out.


	4. Room Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope re makes her room

Hope was setting up her room with some decorations that she bought a few days ago, it was about time she made the room hers, she had lived in it since she started going to the school, but nothing in it screamed "Hope Mikaelson." If she were honest, she always thought she would be forced to leave at some point, so she never made any effort to decorate it.

As Hope was Putting up some art pieces, she debated if she should put up a controversial one she made of Lizzie because it was one of her favorites. It might be weird when someone asks why she made a Lizzie piece and why it was on her wall, but it would be easier than having to explain if someone found the section hiding somewhere. At least she can say that she was learning her craft or something like that.

There was one more thing that she needed to do to make the room complete, she opened a package, and inside were carefully sealed rainbow-colored letters that spelled her name—making sure to pop every bubble on the sheet that protected the items then taking them off and hanging them on the wall.

Hope took a step back and looked at her room and smiled, realizing that one more thing would make it perfect she took out the control that she shoved in her desk when she was setting up lights earlier, but it was too early to turn them on, trying to choose what color when she got startled by a very familiar voice making her panic and press the red color,

"Hey Hope," Lizzie said, walking into the room, admiring everything that was done.

"Lizzie don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack, why are you here anyway?" Hope said out of breath

"Emma told me to tell you that you had your appointment earlier, but you missed it, and you need to go to her office now. Also, those would have come in handy a few weeks ago." Lizzie smirked, watching Hope trying to change the color to anything else than red."

"Okay, you told me now you can go," Hope said, trying to stop Lizzie from looking around, but it was too late.

She walked in when she saw something that struck her interest; she walked over to the painting that was made of her and admired it. She didn't know much about art, but how Hope had drawn her and made her realize how much she cared about the blonde. 

Hope stood there watching Lizzie and walked to where she was standing to explain the piece but froze in her track when the blonde turned around to face with visible tears building up in her eyes. She didn't know what to say what would excuse the way she treated Hope for the last few months. She wanted to go to her knees and beg for forgiveness but was afraid that it wouldn't be accepted.

The two stared into each other's eyes slowly leaning closer to each other, both pair of eyes bouncing up from the lips back to others' eyes as their breath could be felt on the other's face. Inches away from each other, only one movement would cause their lips to touch. Both afraid to do it because this was different. This wasn't planned in any way, and it scared the girls.

Hope's instinct was to lean in, but her brain was trying to force her to do the opposite, but Hope didn't listen to either and let Lizzie do all the work to see if she wants this or not. Lizzie wasn't good at being patient she leaned in but didn't kiss Hope she put her forehead on the shorter girl and looked directly into her eyes. Waiting for some kind of consent when Hope did something she remembered from when they were together before knowing that she was okay with it.

She pushed her head up and put her lips on the shorter girl, and everything went fast as it usually does. Mid kiss Lizzie's back was put on the bed when Hope tried to pull her shirt off, but something was different this time Lizzie didn't want to have sex with Hope she wanted to take things slow.

"Hope, stop." 

"Why did I do something wrong?"

"I don't want to do what we have been doing I want to take it slow, I'm not good at talking about my emotions, but I like you Hope, and I know I hurt you in the past and I'm sorry, and I will try to get your forgiveness every day for the rest of my life if I have too," Lizzie said confessing everything that was going through her head.

Hope looked at Lizzie and was happy to hear those words came out of her mind then all the heartbreak she felt in the last few months came back rushing in her mind "just get out" she didn't know what else to say.

"Okay, but when you are ready to talk, let me know," Lizzie said, walking out, leaving Hope sitting on her bed alone, wondering what the hell just happened, was it a dream or real. Then I realized she needed to get to Emma for her session. Maybe she could help her with what just happened.

She walked to her office, but something told her she wasn't going to talk much today, and one of them was Alaric walking right towards her.

"We have to go."

"where?" Hope asked

"We have a new supernatural light," Alaric said

"where? Is it far."

"no, it's in mystic falls, and it's a wolf you know what that means," Alaric said

Hope nodded, walking with him towards the exit seeing Emma as she left and apologizing for not coming and left. A new wolf was dangerous enough, but a wolf in a high populated area is catastrophic, Hope looked up and noticed they had about twenty minutes to find this person and get them somewhere secluded.

The car drove fifty miles past the speed limit to where one of the witches tracked the person to be; they arrived at the house withing four minutes, which meant they had sixteen left.

Alaric's face was distraught; he knew the car parked in the driveway and was not ready to argue with them. 

"Hope when we get inside, don't ask any question knock out the mother I will explain later."

Hope nodded as she said a spell to get inside, but no one was in sight until a girl came down the stairs, and it was someone Hope knew.

"Hope?"

"Maya, are you home alone?" Hope said seriously 

"yes, why are you in my house, and how did you get in?" Maya said

"Okay, I don't have time to explain, but we have about ten minutes to get you out of here, tell me did someone die on accident or not?" Hope said

Maya nodded

"I promise I will explain but come with me right now," Hope said

Maya nodded and got in the car with two people, and one of them she met only seen once. The vehicle drove for a few minutes, and Maya was groaning in the back, feeling terrible pain, and Hope made Alaric pull up on the bridge that led to the woods. She got out and helped the girl in the back out who couldn't walk from the pain of her bones breaking.

Hope picked her up and ran deep into the woods as Maya yelled in pain, "I know it hurts, but listen to me don't stop yourself from feeling it because then it will be worse."

"what's happening to me?" Maya yelled

"I will explain I promise let's get through this first."

Maya listened and let all the pain until there was no more to be felt, but now something was different; she could smell food from miles away. She felt fully conscious but didn't know what was going on; she felt like everything was going super speedily. She turned around to see Hope she circled her and headed to where the food was coming from; she shortly blacked out after that.

Hope waited till the moon came down and tracked Maya to where she turned back. When she found her, Maya was confused about what was going on, but somehow, she felt stronger. Hope handed her clothes as they walked back to the Salvatore school. They walked to Alaric's office, where Maya started asking questions.

"Hope, please tell me what's going because you picked me up in the middle of the night then I blackout and wake up in the woods naked, I'm going to call my mom she's the sheriff you know," Maya said as the door opened and her mom walked in, and now she was baffled.

"Hey, baby, how are you feeling?"

"mom," Maya said, whining at the nickname.

"sorry, thy daughter, how do thy feel," Sheriff Mach said, mocking her daughter. 

"I'm okay, can you tell me what's going on because no one is telling me anything."

"Maya, the simplest way I could explain this to you is that you are a werewolf," Hope said

"wait, this is some kind of dream because there is no way my crush comes to my house takes me to the woods, and I wake up naked and end up here there is no way. And you said wolf yea this is a dream," Maya said, hitting herself trying to wake up.

"Stop doing that; it's not a dream. This is going to make a lot more sense in a minute," Hope said, walking to Maya and putting her hand on Maya's head and telling her to close her eyes and showed her everything about the supernatural.

It took a few minutes, but when Hope was done, she knew everything or at least to understand what was going on right now.

"now, if you do that before every time i have a test i wouldn't try so hard." Maya said laughing "mom, how long have you known?" she added

"I didn't, your father was a wolf, but he died, and I didn't know if you had the gene as well, when your friend died in the car accident I thought your anger was just grief I should have known and took you here." Sheriff Mack said

"how long did you know this was a school for the supernatural?" Alaric asked

"for years, I just didn't feel like I needed to mention it when we were together. It was fun to see you squirm, trying to make an excuse why you couldn't show up.

"want to get out of here? I could give you the tour if you want to join the school." Hope said

Maya nodded and said, "I mean, I don't think there is any choice, to be honest, so yea, let's go."

They both left as the adults were talking.

*

"This is what we call a bathroom," Hope said jokingly. 

"Which one is for boys or girls, or are they gender-neutral?" Maya asked

"the one with the wings is for girls which if you ask me is sexist because the only people that wings in this school are two boys. But there is a gender-neutral bathroom down the hall." Hope said

"I have a question who is Lizzie?"

"um, she is just some girl that goes here why?"

"When you were feeding those memories earlier, I saw her at least twenty times is she your girlfriend that would explain why you never called me." 

"no, she isn't my girlfriend, and I didn't call you because I didn't know what to say." 

"you could have said hello to start."

Hope blushed as she walked to the gym where all the wolves were playing, she opened the door, and a ball came flying at Maya's face, but she caught it with ease something that shocked even her.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't expect someone to open the door?" Jed said

"I'm fine."

"Jed, this is Maya, a new wolf, Maya this is Jed the wolf Alpha."

"Nice to meet you," Maya said 

"I'm going to leave you here Jed will explain everything, I will catch you later" Hope said, leaving going back to her room when someone shouted her name.

"Hope come to my office please," Emma said

Hope was tired and just wanted to drop, but she went to Emma's office, sat down, and waited until she arrived.

"Hey Hope, finally, you bless me with your presence how are you doing." 

"to be honest, I'm tired emotionally, Physically everything going on is draining my energy."

"like what?"

"first off someone came to my room yesterday and we had a very emotional moment, but just as something was going to happen, she told me to stop and wanted to wait and was sorry for everything she did and said she liked me and I don't know if I believe her. I'm afraid she will hurt me again, setting me back from all the progress I made." Hope said

"so Lizzie stopped you from losing all the progress you had, and yet you are still afraid she will make you lose it all again when you were about to do it if she didn't say anything?" Emma said

Hope was confused about how Emma knew who she was talking about "what do you mean?"

"you and Lizzie were going to and correct me if I'm wrong to have sex again, and she stopped it but, you are still worried she would make you lost all the progress you would make even though that's what you were about to do." 

"I didn't think about it like that. How did you know it was Lizzie?"

"I didn't. You just told me."

Hope sighed, realizing that she outed herself, not knowing Emma was the one who slipped but played it off well. "how can I forgive her for what she did to me?"

"I don't know what she did, but she apologized for it right, which means she feels bad for it, maybe talk to her about how it made you feel when she did whatever she did that hurt you."

Hope nodded and made left, and Emma laughed to herself because Lizzie and Hope did the same thing they left the session while it was still going on to talk to the other girl she found it to be cute.

Hope made her way to Lizzie's room, but Maya walked right in front of her and asked Hope for help finding her bedroom. She decided that she was going to talk to her another day because it wasn't in the cards today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing longer chapters what do you think?


	5. Coming Out In A Tweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope impulsively tweets

Hope eyes opened and stared at the ceiling for longer than she was supposed to, classes were back in session today, and it felt like weeks since the last one. Finally, forcing herself to sit-up, she looked around at her room and smiled because it finally represented who she was. Then a thought in her head popped up, and she was impulsive sometimes, so she grabbed her phone, opened twitter, and wrote a message she knew everyone would see.

She started typing and then deleting not knowing how to say what she wanted too, but then it clicked, and she wrote what she wanted to and pressed tweet and knew if she didn't go and take a shower, she would check the post every five seconds, so she put her phone down and walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, got undressed and walked in feeling every drop hit her skin. She enjoyed the heat the water provided but hated the cold when she walked out, making her stay longer than usual. She washed her hair and body thoroughly.

She turned the knob, and as soon as she did, all she heard was constant notification sounds she put a towel on, dried off, and got dressed in something simple. She walked to her bed and picked her phone up, and her tweet was trending in awe Hope looked at the replies and constant "congratulations" and "I'm proud of you" tweets at her from friends and strangers, but there was only one person Hope was looking for, and after searching for five minutes she knew the person probably didn't see the tweet yet.

*

Lizzie woke up and decided that she was going to skip today because she was too tired, so when her alarm rang, she dismissed it and went back to bed. She got another notification sound, but this time it was from twitter, and Lizzie decided that she was going to look at it later. Josie was taking a shower and ran out of the bathroom and yelled, "Hope Mikaelson is a Lesbian, the gays don't lose," and this woke up Lizzie so fast.

"wait, what?" Lizzie said 

"check twitter," Josie said

Lizzie rubbed her eyes, grabbed her phone, opened twitter to see what was going on, saw Hope's tweet with an image in it, and noticed that it had over thirty-two thousand retweets and over a hundred thousand likes. Something that not even she has achieved.

She started reading it. "I don't know how to say this, but ever since I was younger, I knew I was different and not in an obvious way. What I saw for the majority of youth was a man and a woman being together and never thought differently until I saw my aunt fall in love with another woman, then I realized that love isn't gender it's everything around us. I just wanted to say simply is that I like girls correction I love girls that's it thank you for listening #Lesbian."

Lizzie was beyond proud but didn't want to say it in a tweet. She tried to tell her in person now she had to go to class.

"Josie grabs me the third top in the second shelf and the leggings on top in the third shelf," Lizzie said as she went to take a shower.

Josie knew about Hope and Lizzie and always wanted them to be together because she thought they would be a cute couple, especially with everything that has happened between the two. She grabbed the clothes for Lizzie and placed it on her bed, and left a little early because she wanted to have breakfast with Penelope.

She walked out of the room, and there Penelope was with flowers waiting for Josie. They kissed and held hands on the way to the cafeteria. People watched them but then went about their days. They grabbed food and sat at an empty table when a bunch of people joined them.

"did you see Hope's tweet?" Mg asked

"Yea I yelled in the shower you can ask Lizzie I woke her up." Josie laughed

"what tweet? I don't use twitter" Penelope said

"I forgot about that babe um here, read this," Josie said, taking her phone out and showed her recent retweets.

Penelope read that and smiled "I knew that already"

"how," Josie asked because she knew because Lizzie told her.

Penelope saw the suspicion in everyone's face, "Gaydar duh, I mean, I didn't fully know, but I suspected it."

"that's not a real thing," Mg said

"so you're not Bi?" Penelope asked

"Okay, how did you know that?" Mg said

"I told you, Gaydar! It's like you have a feeling about a certain someone, and you know they are not straight." Penelope said

The boys left Josie and Penelope alone; finally, they can have a peaceful meal together. 

"did you call me, babe?" Penelope asked

"oh you caught that"

"yea, I caught that babe."

"don't ever call me Josie again,"

"I wouldn't think of it, baby."

The two leaned in and kissed, and Josie said, "will you be my girlfriend?"

"yes"

*

Lizzie got out of the shower and got dressed when she heard the first class bell and ran as fast as she could and made it right on time but noticed Hope wasn't in the class then remembered that on Mondays they have no classes together so she could have stayed in her room all day but now it was too late.

She started her classwork when she noticed someone staring at her, she didn't look at them directly but knew it was one of the new students that joined in the last month.

The class was over faster than it started, and everyone was leaving; that's when Lizzie stopped the boy looking at her.

"Why do you keep looking at me what did I do to you?" Lizzie asked

"it's not what you did to me; it's what you are doing to Hope, she needs to move on, and you are blocking her from doing that," Landon said

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about, but next time let Hope tell me that," Lizzie said, walking away.

*

It was lunchtime, and that meant everyone would be in the cafeteria, Hope rechecked twitter to see if Lizzie said anything but nothing no tweet no like and it for some reason made Hope feel sad. She came out for herself but wanted Lizzie to be proud of her. She walked into the cafeteria, grabbed some food and sat down to eat and looked around to see if she could find the blonde but nowhere to be found so when she turned back to her food three people were sitting next to her gave her a little scare but she played it off.

"Hey Hope" Josie said

"Hi, Josie, you never sit next to me what's going on?"

"Nothing I just wanted to talk about your tweet."

"I'm probably going to delete it."

"your what it has over" Josie checked her phone "three million likes and four hundred thousand retweets and has been quoted by celebrities like Taylor swift the gay queen."

"I know, but I don't know why it has so many I have like twenty followers. It doesn't make sense. And the person I wanted to reply didn't, so it doesn't matter anyway." Hope said

"your tweet inspired thousands of people to come out. They even started a hashtag called to thank you, Hope. Not to mention, you have four hundred thousand followers now."

"no that's not possible why would people want to follow me. I'm a nobody, and why are they thanking me. I just don't understand?"

"your tweet was genuine, and people related to it," Lizzie said, making Hope turn around to face the blonde.

"you read my tweet?" Hope said

"of course, I did. I mean, who hasn't. I didn't want to tell you over a tweet, but I'm proud of you." The blonde said, walking away.

Hope watched as she walked away, and Josie knew that's the person Hope was waiting for a reply from. She no longer needed to delete the tweet. She got a buzz on her phone and saw a text from her aunt, "Hope is this your account?" and knew she messed up.

"I got to go talk to you guys later," Hope said, running to her room.

She got inside and closed the door behind her and facetime her aunt; it felt like forever before she answered, but when she did, Hope's heart was still racing.

"Hi aunt Freya," Hope said 

"Hi, Hope the whole family is here as well," Freya said

This made Hope a little more nervous, "Hi, everyone, how are you doing."

"we're good, how are you," Freya said

"I am good. I want to tell you guys something," Hope said

The whole family watched Hope squirm knowing what she was about to say. "I know I should have told you first, but it was an impulsive decision I just typed it out and pressed tweet."

"what did you have to tell us first" Keelin teased.

"you want me to say it fine I like girls I'm gay." Hope said blushing

"See that wasn't so hard," Freya said 

Rebekah shoved everyone away and grabbed the phone, and said, "so who do you like?"

"Okay, I know that dad liked Caroline, but I think that I'm in love with her daughter," Hope said

"let me guess it's the blonde one," Rebekah said

"yea, how did you know?"

"you are like your father, always chasing the blonde girls," Rebekah said

"I have to go. I have class soon, but I love you guys so much," Hope said

Everyone said, "that there proud." And hung up.

*

Past 

One of the first few times Hope and Lizzie got together it was for fun they didn't insult each other to get the other's attention. One night when no one was in their dorms, Hope and Lizzie were making out on the bed and heard the doorknob rattle, so Lizzie said an invisibility spell as Josie walked in.

They tried so hard not to laugh, but as soon as Josie walked into the bathroom, they let it out. Lizzie undid the spell, and Hope left as Lizzie sat on the bed."

*

Classes were over for the day, and Hope wanted to go to her room and just relax when Maya bumped into her, causing Hope to blush.

"hey," Hope said 

"I saw your tweet, and I'm really confused, you don't have a girlfriend, you're gay, and you still didn't text me?" Maya said

"I was going to today actually," Hope lied.

"oh, sorry for sounding clingy. I just like you", Maya said

"it's okay, want to come to my room I want to watch some Netflix," Hope said

"sure, but we have to start a new show because it would be boring if we watch one we already watched."

"Sounds good," Hope said

They walked to Hope's room but were interrupted for a minute, and when wasn't looking, Maya saw Lizzie walk into her room.

*

Lizzie wanted to talk to Hope privately. She walked to her room, and when no one answered decided she was going to wait inside because she didn't want anyone to see.

She heard two voices, and then the doorknob rattle quickly said a spell making her invisible she watched as Maya and Hope walked in, and Maya kissed Hope, and Lizzie's heart broke. She ran out of the room as the door was opened.

"Maya, what are you doing," Hope said pushing her off

"I thought that's what you wanted; you said to come over to watch Netflix. I thought that was a keyword," Maya said, lying knowing Lizzie was going to be there and wanted to make her jealous.

"It wasn't any keyword I wanted to watch Netflix," Hope said

Maya looked around and saw the painting of Lizzie and knew.

"that's why you didn't text me back, you might not have a girlfriend, but you are in love with Lizzie Saltzman."

"leave and never talk to me again," Hope said

Lizzie went to her room crying because she thought that after everything, Hope would tell her she got a new girlfriend. Josie came into the room to see her sister sobbing and hugged her.

"what happened, Lizzie?" Josie asked

"Hope has a new girlfriend!"

"no, she doesn't."

"then why was that new wolf chick sticking her tongue down Hope's throat?" 

"you mean Maya."

"yea, whatever her name is."

"I saw the two a few minutes ago. Hope said they were going to watch Netflix. She didn't even seem interested in Maya, and during lunch, she said that she wanted to delete her tweet because who she wanted to reply didn't, but after you said something, she changed her mind."

"then why were they kissing?"

"think about what you saw did they kiss or did one of them kiss the other?"

Lizzie thought back and remembered that Maya pushed the two lips together but didn't see what happened after because she ran away.

"Maya started the kiss," Lizzie said

"go talk to Hope I bet she wants to talk to you too."

"Josie, I have been keeping something from you, and I know I should have told you earlier, but you seemed so happy I didn't want to ruin anything," Lizzie said

"what Lizzie."

"Penelope isn't who you think she is."

"what do you mean."

"she threatened to out Hope and me, and I don't care about me, but Hope didn't deserve that," Lizzie said

"Why did she threaten you?"

"she wanted to know how to win you over and if I didn't tell her she was going to tell everyone in the school. I'm sorry I'm telling you now, but since Hope came out, I can tell you without worrying about her spilling it to the school herself." Lizzie said

"thank you for telling me, I forgive you, but if this ever happens no matter what, I want you to tell me because you are my sister and deserve to come out on your own time and not when someone does it for you," Josie said hugging Lizzie making her go talk to Hope.

Lizzie left, and when the door closed, Josie broke down into tears. Her whole relationship with Penelope was a lie, and now she had to do something she never thought she would have too. She pulled out her phone and typed, "we need to talk" and pressed send.

Lizzie ran all over the school, coincidently so was Hope they looked everywhere for each other but nowhere to be found. Lizzie was facing the entrance, and Hope was facing the back wall. They turned around and saw each other and walked to the middle.

"hey," Hope said

"hey," Lizzie said

"I think we need to talk."

"yea, we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my favorite chapter because it makes me happy when People come out, thank you to tall the people that said feel better i'm back better than ever. leave theroies for next chapter what do you think will happen with Posie and Hizzie i lovew to know also Maya theroies.


	6. The Makeup & The Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie confronts Penelope after what she did to Lizzie and Hope and Lizzie finally talk.

A text caught Penelope's attention as she talked to Maya, and she smiled, seeing who it was from, she typed "Okay I will be right over" with a smiley face and pressed send, not knowing that everything was going to change in the next few minutes.

"Hey, I have to go come to the Mill later there is going to be a party. I want you to meet my Girlfriend, Josie." Penelope said

"okay, but where is the mill?" Maya asked

"walk out the back entrance and walk straight into the woods you will see a wooden house there."

"okay see you later," Maya said, walking away.

Penelope made her way to Josie and Lizzie's room happier than ever today Josie became her Girlfriend nothing could ruin this day. As she walked, Lizzie ran right past her, almost hitting her but not even that made her mood change in the slightest. She got to the door and knocked. 

She heard a voice say "come in" so she turned the knob and opened the door to see Josie sobbing, she ran to her side "hey what's wrong baby who did this I swear."

"stop the only person to blame for this is you," Josie said

"Me, what did I do? I would never hurt you on purpose." Penelope sobbed

"but you did by going after my sister knowing she has her own problems and didn't need you adding more on top of that" Josie said, wiping her tears.

When everything came into realization, Penelope stood still trying to explain why she did what she did without sounding like the bad guy, but nothing seemed right in her head.

"Josie I'm sorry I promise I would never do it again. Just please don't leave me." Penelope begged

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing too, and I don't think I have a choice, you went out your way to blackmail someone that you would out them which I hate already but when you make it personal and do it to my sister I won't accept it. We are over," Josie said, feeling her heartbreak saying the words.

"Josie please, I love you; I will do anything for your forgiveness." Penelope cried

"I thought I was crazy when I thought I love you because there was no way you could fall that fast, and I was right because I feel nothing for you at least not anymore." Josie lied, trying to make it easier to leave Penelope.

"you don't mean that, please tell me you don't mean that." Penelope said with tears falling across her cheek.

"please leave and don't come back." Josie said

"Josie please"

"I said leave" Josie yelled, watching Penelope run away and close the door.

For a small moment when the two were on a date at the waterfall, Josie imagined that Penelope would be her wife one day. She would watch as Penelope came down the aisle in a beautiful white tuxedo. How their future would be together and the kids they would adopt.

This was a double heartbreak for Josie, but she remembered something her mom said "a heartbreak is temporary because one day someone worthy will come and fix it. You are allowed to be sad, but don't let it ruin your perspective of love because then who is the real winner." Josie decided that she would allow herself to self-pity for a little while, then she would move on.

A knock on the door got Josie's attention she said "come in"

Hope turned the doorknob and entered seeing Josie with tears and puffy eyes. "I'm looking for Lizzie, but what happened," she said, walking closer to the other girl.

"I broke up with Penelope."

"why?"

"doesn't matter, we weren't meant to be for all I care she could be in Belgium, but don't worry about me Lizzie just ran out a few minutes ago to go look for you."

Hope hugged Josie even after everything she did to make Lizzie hate her and said, "Thank you just know this will get better." And left.

*

Hope and Lizzie starred at each other, not knowing how to start the conversation when the bell rang, and a bunch of kids began roaming the hallway. "want to go back to my room, it's kind of crowded here?" Hope said

Lizzie nodded as Hope grabbed her hand as they walked through all the kids and made it to her room, slowly opening the door and letting Lizzie inside, separating her hands from the blonde.

Lizzie didn't know where to sit, so she stood as Hope sat on the bed.

"I'm not used to you being this quiet," Hope joked, trying to relieve the pressure.

"you know what, you have a point" Lizzie laughed.

"I love that laugh so much" Hope said

"you what."

"yea just as much as I Love you."

"you love me?"

"I have been in love with you since we were little kids, I didn't know it at the time, but when suddenly you stopped talking to me, I felt so sad and depressed, and it wasn't because my parents had just passed away. The only friend I had was gone, and the loneliness was unbearable. I knew that I loved you then because without you in my life, everything was gray. Shortly after, we learned that Josie made up that whole story to make you hate me, and I wanted to hurt her so badly, but then I realized that she was your sister, and I had to forgive her because one day she could be my sister in law."

"Hope" Lizzie said with a low tone.

"no let me finish" Lizzie nodded "that night, we were drunk, and you told me that you liked girls too. It felt like everything was falling into place, and I was happier than ever. At first, everything was amazing the nights we would be together while everyone else was gone, but then I wanted more so when we had sex, and you made leave right after made my heartbreak more and more. I felt like you only wanted me for my body and never truly cared about me, but I came back because I couldn't lose another person. even if it was just for small moments, but when the pain got too much to deal with, I had to, or I would have jumped off the roof, transitioned into a vampire, and turned my humanity off so that I didn't have to feel anything."

Lizzie teared up at Hope's confession, not knowing how deeply she hurt her. "Hope Andrea Mikaelson, I'm sorry for making you think I only wanted you for your body and that I didn't care because that's not true. I loved you since the day my mom gave you the tour. I don't know if you remember, but we held hands as we walked. There were so many butterflies in my stomach that I thought I could fly. All I did was talk about you to anyone that would listen. As I got older, I knew that I wanted to be with you, but life got complicated. I was diagnosed with Bipolar disorder, and I didn't want you to have to deal with my crazy ass."

"you're not crazy, Lizzie."

"as I was saying, I didn't want you to deal with me when at any moment I could flip out or have an episode and destroy everything. I thought, how could anyone love someone as crazy as me."

"stop calling yourself crazy because you are far from it, and if you were, I wouldn't stop loving you. If I had to take care of you for the rest of my life, I would." Hope said

"you would?"

"you may not be crazy, but you need to get your ears checked because I swear you don't hear me sometimes." Hope joked 

"you're right can you say that part where you said you love me again." Lizzie said getting closer to Hope

"I will make sure to tell you every day if that's what you want." Hope said getting up

"what will you tell me I couldn't hear you."

"I love you" Hope said, leaning in closer to Lizzie.

They were inches apart as the two leaned in and kissed when a door barge got their attention, and it was Landon with his mouth wide open, and he looked pissed as he left the room. Hope didn't care one bit.

"I heard there is a party today."

"Lizzie," Hope said, frustrated.

"I was going to ask if you want to go with me?"

"oh sorry, the force of habits got me thinking of something else. Yes, I want to go with you."

"okay but you can't wear that." Lizzie said pointing at Hope's outfit

"why what's wrong with it?" Hope asked

"it looks like a thrift store hobbit picked it out."

"Landon picked it out."

"like I said."

"okay fine, pick something out, and I will wear it." Hope said as she watched Lizzie get to work, it took seconds, and an outfit was presented.

Hope snapped her fingers, and the clothes were switched. 

"see, that's better. Let's go." Lizzie said

"I just remembered that we couldn't go" Hope said

"okay why?"

"Josie"

"what about her what happened"

"I went to your room to see if you were there when I saw Josie and she looked like a mess snot on her nose and tears rolling down her cheeks I asked what happened she told me she broke up with Penelope."

"I think this would be the perfect time to confront her about trying to make me hate you."

"I don't know about that, Lizzie. She is emotional right now."

"I want our relationship to start fresh, and to do that, I don't want anything that could cause any trouble between us."

"Okay let's go"

*

Hope and Lizzie had a game plan on how to confront Josie, but it all went out the window the second they walked into the room. When they entered, Josie was crying, watching the notebook.

"why did you cause a rift between Hope and me it didn't work we knew for months?"

"Josie wiped her burgers on her hoodie and said "I was jealous"

"of me" Lizzie asked.

"no I was jealous of Hope."

'why me?" Hope asked

"because you took all my sister's attention. You were all she talked about. I wanted my sister back the one who would listen to my problems and not turn it into something you did." Josie said

"Jo you should have said something I'm sorry" Lizzie said

"no I'm sorry I should have told you, but I was worried you would have been mad at me." 

"I would have never been mad at you for something that I was doing." Lizzie said

"Josie I don't know if you know this, but what you did made me feel depressed and alone for a long time."

"Hope my intention was never to hurt anyone, please forgive me I will do better."

"I forgive you"

"okay now that is solved. How about you restart the movie, and the three of us will binge down ice cream." Lizzie said

The two other girls nodded, and Lizzie said a spell and had a large tub of ice cream in her hand with two spoons, one for Josie and one for Hope and her. They all laid next to each other as the movie started.

*

Penelope was heartbroken by her actions but blamed it all on Lizzie it was her fault the two broke up she told Lizzie that she wasn't going to do anything and she still said something to Josie. At first, she was planning not to go to the part but decided that she needed to drink her pain away. She got out of her room and walked to the back exit; no one was seen as she took the path to the noise.

As she approached the Mill, Maya saw her and walked up to her.

"where is your Girlfriend? I was dying to meet her after all the things you said about her?" Maya asked

"we broke up."

"why what happened?"

"Lizzie Freaking Saltzman happened." Penelope said

"I know that all too well, come get a drink with me."

The two girls got drunk talking about how Lizzie ruined their relationships. Maya not even having one but blaming Lizzie why Hope didn't want her. They eventually started to make out and made their way back to Penelope's room, where they had sex and fell asleep.

*

Josie woke up and saw Hope head on top of Lizzie's chest and thought how cute it was. She looked around her room and saw a bracelet that belonged to Penelope and had the urge to clean everything that reminded her of the girl. She got up and ran all over the room and found everything that belonged to the raven-haired girl and put it in a box.

Hope and Lizzie woke up from the noise and just watched for a little while. "Jo you know you don't have to do this right now." Lizzie said

"If I don't, all I'm going to do is think of her, and I don't any excuses for her to come here because she forgot something here." Josie said, picking up the last item and walking out of the room.

Hope looked at Lizzie, and she just nodded her shoulder.

Josie walked confidently to Penelope's room, but when she got to the door, she didn't have the confidence to knock, so she bends down and put the box near the edge when someone opens the door, and it wasn't Penelope. It was the new girl Maya leaving with a bra in her hand. She looked in the room, and Penelope looked directly at Josie and knew she messed up.

Josie picked the box up from the floor and walked into the room and said, "here are your things that you left in my room."

"Josie it isn't what you think." Penelope said

"so you didn't have sex with that girl?" Josie asked

"okay fine, but let me explain."

"you tell me you loved me yesterday, and as I was balling my eyes out while you were sleeping with someone else, it shows how much you loved me."

"it's not like that I got drunk and Maya was just there I don't care about her at all. I only care about you."

"you know what I don't care what happened. We were broken up just never talk to me again." Josie said and started walking away.

"this is Lizzie's fault she ruins everything in your life because you never take what you want soon you will see that I am right." 

Josie turned around and said, "you don't have the right to talk about my sister after what you did. Maybe you need to take some responsibility for your actions," then left.

Penelope watched the door close and swore she would make Lizzie's life a living hell, she went on twitter and made a fake account and typed "Lizzie Saltzman is a lesbian, her and Hope have been dating for months." And pressed tweet, making sure to tag everyone in the school.

Almost immediately, everyone knew. Josie walked into the room where Hope's and Lizzie's faces were stuck to the screen, looking at the tweet.

"what's going?" Josie asked

Lizzie showed Josie the tweet. "this has to be Penelope" Hope said

"what do we do?" Hope asked

"nothing you can't do anything. It's a fake account. No one can prove it was her. we know, but who would believe us?" Lizzie said

"what if you make a video on Hope's twitter and say your dating? She has over one and a half million followers since yesterday, and we know you two will be shipped so fast. It will turn a negative into a positive," Josie asked.

"do you want to? I know we didn't talk about dating, and this would be you officially coming out?" Hope asked

"yes because I never cared what people thought, but I want to shove it in Penelope's face that she didn't win." Lizzie said

Josie took the phone and recorded the two.

Lizzie said "hi everyone my name is Lizzie, and I never wanted to come out in general because I thought why does it matter I will date the love of my life and she and my family are the only ones that need to know and I was content with that, but someone blackmailed me and threatened to out me, and they did, but I won't let them win. You know who this is obviously, and she is my everything she gave me the courage to sit here and tell you who I am bravely." And looked at Hope and gave her a kiss and Josie cut the camera.

"did you mean that part where you said I gave you the courage to be who you are? Also, you said Girlfriend," Hope asked.

"yes I do, and I mean, what else would you call us?" Lizzie said

"I wanted to ask you after our first official date." Hope said

"who said I wouldn't ask you first? Hope will you be my Girlfriend?" Lizzie said smiling

"only if you will be my girlfriend."

The two leaned in and kissed one more time.

Josie waited till the video was uploaded and pressed tweet, and in minutes #Hizzie was trending all over the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new schedule is every Thursday that's why there is a double chapter week. this is the longest chapter yet I Hope you love it. will Posie ever get back together? tell me in the comments.


	7. The Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope makes her rounds apologizing to everyone she hurt.

Waking up in dread, Penelope sat up and thought about the last few days. Sending that tweet about Lizzie felt right at the moment but, then regret washed over her like a tidal wave. She knows what it feels like to be outed and, knew what she did was wrong and had to fix it. The only way to do that was to apologize to the person she hurt. Penelope wasn’t going to use this as a way to get back with Josie. She just wanted to make amends.

She unlocked her phone and went on twitter to apologize when she came across the video Hope and Lizzie made. She watched it all the way through and was happy for the two then realized that doing this in private would be the best option because it would be more meaningful. She went into the shower and then got dressed in something she hadn’t been wearing for three days.

Putting on her last sneaker, she made her way to Hope’s room to apologize to her first because she was one of the people she hurt throughout this whole process. She knocked on the door, and Hope answered and was going to close the door on Penelope’s face but decided to hear her out and let her in.

“what do you need, Penelope? Don’t you think you hurt Lizzie and me enough with that tweet, yes we know it was you.” Hope said harshly

“that’s why I’m here; I’m sorry for everything I did: childish and stupid. I don’t expect you to accept my apology right now, but in time I hope we can move past this.” Penelope said

“how do I know this isn’t some ploy to get Josie back?” Hope said

“I love that girl so much, but she isn’t a reason why I am doing this. To prove it, don’t tell her I came to you and apologized I’m going to tell Lizzie the same thing because I don’t want her to think I’m only doing this for her.” Penelope said.

“Okay, fine, you said what you had too can you leave now,” Hope said, opening the door watching Penelope leave.

The girl went to the next person she needed to see, she walked to the room and knocked on the door and Lizzie opened it.

“what do you want Josie isn’t here, and I don’t think she wants to see you anyways,” Lizzie said

“I’m not here to see Josie I’m here to see you, can I come in I want to talk to you,” Penelope said

Lizzie hesitantly opened the door and let the other girl in. She made sure to watch her every move just in case she was planning on doing something.

“I don’t have all day. I have a date to get ready for what do you want to talk about,” Lizzie said.

“Okay I won’t take up much of your time, I came here to apologize for my actions. I know you have a lot going on already, and I didn’t make it any easier. I shouldn’t have outed you, and I know that I regretted it as soon as I did it. I know what it feels and should have been more considerate. I didn’t come here because I want to get back with Josie. I mean, I do, but that’s not why I’m here. I came to apologize so, please don’t tell her.”

“I don’t know what to say, Penelope, my sister, is clearly in love with you and you broke her heart. All I want is for her to be happy, and you did that I don’t know if this means anything, but I hope she forgives you.”

“That means a lot, but if she never does, I know my love for her will never go away, I’m going to go I hope your date is amazing,” Penelope said walking out leaving Lizzie confused.

She never thought she would want someone that hurt her to be happy, but she had other things to worry about right now, and that was to wear on her date. She looked at her watch and saw that she had six hours and though how could that be enough time to get ready.

*

Hope wanted to talk to Landon and tell him that she still wanted to be his friend after he caught her and Lizzie kissing. She knows he said that if she got back together with Lizzie, he would never talk to her again but after he has helped her with so much, she hoped that it wasn’t true.

She went to look for him, but he was nowhere to be found. She checked his favorite locations like the mill and the library but couldn’t find him anywhere. She went to the last option in Hope’s that he was with Wade. She walked to his room and knocked on the door but no answer. She did hear sobbing, so she walked in anyways to see the boy crying.

“I’m sorry, but I wanted to know if you saw Landon? I was looking for him everywhere, and he isn’t in his favorite locations.” Hope asked

“He was just here, and he was acting strange I tried asking what was wrong, but then he broke up with me and left. He seemed very cold and mean. He left a few minutes ago. He went towards the entrance.” Wade said

“I’m sorry, thank you. I will talk to him. Maybe something happened. I know he liked you and wouldn’t do that out of nowhere.” Hope said trying to make him feel better

“thank you, Hope.”

Hope nodded and walked towards the entrance and noticed mud on the floor. “what the hell is this?” she asked herself when she saw him standing by the door.

“Landon,” Hope yelled, getting closer.

He turned around and faced her, and he didn’t like himself.

“Hope what do you want,” he said like a robot.

“um I wanted to talk about what you saw between Lizzie and me, but then I saw Wade and told me you broke up with him why?” Hope asked

“Landon doesn’t like him,” he said in the third person which freaked out Hope.

“are you okay?”

“Landon is okay,” he said and left Hope standing there wondering what happened and noticed that he was the one leaving the muddy footprints.

*

Josie walked into the room and saw that there were clothes everywhere and a very freaked out Lizzie who kept adding to the pile. She walked over the clothes and stood next to her sister.

“Lizzie, what’s going on?” Josie asked

“I don’t have any clothes, how am I supposed to go on a date in these clothes?” Lizzie asked

Josie smiled and went into the closet and grabbed a bag on the floor and handed it to Lizzie, and said, “you forgot about the clothes you just bought. I told you to hang it, or you would forget you had it seems like I was right.” Laughing

She looked through the bag and said: “you’re a lifesaver, I wasn’t going to tell you this, but I have too because I don’t want there to be any secrets between us.”

“what didn’t you want to tell me?”

“Penelope came her earlier and apologized for what she did to me.”

“she did what,” Josie said, clenching her fists until you see the bone turn white and left the room before Lizzie had a chance to explain.

Josie stomped to Penelope’s room and banged on the door. She waited there until the door was open, and, when it was, she walked in with no warning, and Penelope looked confused.

“Josie, don’t get me wrong. I wished that you would come so we could talk, but it seems like you have something else on your mind,” Penelope said

“What did you think apologizing was going to do? Did you think I would come running back and take you back because that’s not going to happen.” Josie said

“no one was supposed to tell you.”

“what are you on about?”

“I told Hope and Lizzie not to tell you I apologized because I didn’t do it for you I did it for me. I wanted to make peace for my past actions. I didn’t need any enemies.” Penelope said

“so, you apologized because you wanted to do it for yourself and not me?”

“When I tell you that I want you back, I mean it, but I wasn’t going to do that by doing something I needed to do. If I would win you over again, I wanted it to be right.” Penelope said getting closer to Josie

Josie didn’t know what to say. She misjudged Penelope’s actions, and now she was stuck starring at her eyes and there frozen for what felt like hours slowing leaning in until a voice in her head made her stop and run away. She opened the door and ran in the hallway as fast as possible not seeing the mud she slipped and hit her head passing out.

Penelope watched the whole scene and ran to her side to help. She picked the girl up and slowly walked to the nurse’s office. She didn’t wait there because she didn’t think the other girl wanted to see her, but she went to the headmaster to tell her what happened. She knocked on the door, and Caroline opened the door and let Penelope in.

“what can I help you with miss Park?”

“it’s about Josie. She got hurt.”

“what happened? Is she alright.”

“she was in my room, and we were talking when she ran out and slipped on something on the floor and fell. She hit her head and passed out. I took her to the nurse’s office. she might have a massive headache when she wakes up, but other than that, all good.” Penelope said

“okay thank you for telling me, if you don’t mind I’m going to see my daughter.” Caroline said, walking the other girl out.

*

Lizzie waited in her room, all ready for Hope to pick her up, constantly debating if her outfit was the right choice, but it was too late to change hearing the door knock, knowing it was Hope. She got up and opened the door to see flowers covering the face she wanted to really look at.

“I didn’t know I was going on a date with flowers.” Lizzie joked

Hope lowered the bouquet and looked at Lizzie and handed the flowers to her. She grabbed them and invited Hope inside as she looked for a vase to put the flowers on.

“these are beautiful, thank you.” Lizzie said

“not as beautiful as you look.” Hope said

“when I tell you, I’m glad I’m a witch, and I am able to clean in one fell swoop I mean it, without it my room would still be full of clothes because I couldn’t figure out what to wear.” Lizzie said

“you look amazing in everything if you wore sweat pants I would still be shocked at your beauty.” Hope said

“you need to stop because I’m going to cry, and I just put on mascara.”

“okay just know I don’t want ever to stop complimenting you.”

“did Penelope come and see you today as well.” Lizzie said changing the subject

“yea she apologized I don’t know if I could forgive her or at least until she proves herself.”

“she apologized to me and no I don’t forgive her, but I want her and Josie to be back together, ever since they broke up Josie has been miserable it was like when you stopped showing up that’s how I was feeling, and I don’t want her to go through the same things.”

“she is your sister. Of course, you want her to be happy, but do you think Penelope is the option.”

“all I know is that Penelope made her happy, and that was enough for me.” Lizzie said, reaching the case on top of her cabinet and filling it with water and putting the flowers in.

“ready to go?” Hope asked

“yep”

The two made their way to the entrance, and when Lizzie opened the door, a moving statue attacked her, making her paralyzed and knocking Hope out.

*

Hope opened her eyes, wondering what happened when it all came back, seeing Lizzie on the floor with deep scratches on her stomach. Lizzie was up but couldn’t move; she needed to get help.

“I will be right back. I’m going to get some help.” Hope said, seeing how terrified Lizzie looked.

When you need someone, no one is there. Hope looked everywhere, and no one could be seen. That’s when she had an idea and knew the girl would be in her room. Hope ran all the way to Penelope’s room, avoiding the mud everywhere.

She got to the door and didn’t knock; she walked in, and Penelope got up seeing Hope’s face.

“what’s wrong is Josie, okay.”

“what I don’t know this is about Lizzie something attacked us and scratched Lizzie, and she is now paralyzed. I can’t find anybody to help.” Hope said pleading

“let’s find this monster and kill it, “Penelope said, hearing a loud screech knowing that must be it. The two girls ran to it, and it tried to swing at them, but they dodged the attack. They grabbed each other’s hand and said a spell, and the gargoyle made of stone exploded. Hope took a deep breath and ran back to Lizzie, carrying her back to her room while Penelope went to do something.

Hope watched Lizzie and tried many different spells, but nothing seemed to be working when Penelope ran in with a potion she made, and Hope fed it to Lizzie. The two girls watched the blonde as the scars healed quickly. And Lizzie was starting to be able to move a little.

Hope looked at Penelope and said “I forgive you”

Penelope smiled when the doorknob turned, and Josie walked in, holding an ice pack on her head and saw the whole seen. Before anyone could say anything, Penelope left, leaving the three girls alone.

*

Lizzie being able to talk now but not yet walk laid with Hope and wondered why everything in her life goes wrong.

“hey what’s that little head of thinking of?’ Hope asked

“mainly you but also in life. Every time I have something good, something goes along and ruins it, it’s not fair today. It was supposed to be you and me, but that got ruined when some stone man attacked. What was that anyway?”

“I’m right here it’s just you and me, so that’s one thing that’s still happened, and I don’t know what that thing was, but I will find out.” Hope said

“I love you; I promise that our date will happen when I don’t know, but it will happen.”

Hope leaned in and kissed Lizzie placed her head on Lizzie’s shoulder.

*

Josie went to thank Penelope for helping Lizzie, but someone she hadn’t seen in ten years took all her attention.

“Jade” Josie said

“wait are you telling me that’s not so more little Josie Saltzman” Jade said

“I mean ten years is a long time people grow up.” Josie said

“unless you’re a vampire, I still look like nineteen years old.”

“true what are you doing back here?”

“I’m coming back to finish my education, but I don’t know where anything is it’s like the whole school is flipped upside down.”

“that makes sense we remodeled it a few years ago. I can give you a tour whenever you want.”

“how about now?”

Josie thought about seeing Penelope but decided that she would do that at another time and nodded. She showed the old student everything that was different in her absence. She noticed Jade seemed confused about all the new technology but thought it could be that she was tired and let it go.

*

Landon was standing by a tree watching it when someone came up from behind him.

“father, I did everything you wanted. I got Landon to unlock all the weapons, and I gave them to you. I even held him still so you could take him over please can I be free now?” Clarke said

“you have one more task, the girl, the one with the blood from all three supernatural beings that created me, find her, and kill her.”

“yes, father, but how will I know who she is?”

“that’s your job to find out, it’s time to get back to work and find everyone who isn’t a witch, wolf or Vampire.” Malivore said, watching Clarke walk away.

He looked up at the window and saw Wade looking at him, knowing that he was his first target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think of this chapter I know it was a little slow. Also I can't believe no one knew that the new writting account was mine.


	8. Sherlock Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie investigate the disappearance of Landon and find something they were never planning on.

It's been a few weeks since Josie broke up with Penelope, and the constant pain was beginning to settle down. She no longer cried herself to sleep, and finally, she feels like she can move on.

"Jo, are you sure that you ready because it's only been like two weeks? No one would judge you if you needed more time," Lizzie said

"I'm done being sad, and if that means moving on and finding some else, that's what I'm going to do," Josie said

"did you at least talk to Penelope after she helped save me from that monster whatever that was?"

"no, but why do you care so much about Penelope and me, it's like you care more than I do."

"because yes, she hurt me, but she made you happier than I have seen you in a long time."

"I broke up with her for you."

"I didn't ask you to do that; I told you what she did to me, so you know what she is capable of saying you did for me is just an excuse," Lizzie said harshly.

"you know what I can't be here right now," Josie said, slamming the door behind her.

She walked not paying attention to what was in front of her and bumped right into someone; she looked up and smiled.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Hey Josie, it's okay," Jade said

"Hi, Jade, how is everything going?" Josie said

"good but I'm having trouble with one of my classes, and I was just on my way to see if you can help I don't know anyone else besides you."

"sure, but I do have to warn you that I'm not a normal witch."

"what do you mean?"

"I don't have magic of own I have to take it from someone else. I promise it doesn't hurt if I don't want it too." Josie said, looking at Jade's worried face.

"Okay, but what do I have to do?"

"Just grab my hand and tell me the spell you need to do."

Jade placed her hand in Josie's and told her the spell that needed to be done. She noticed her and Josie's hand becoming red. There was no pain; it actually felt really good. She couldn't stand still from all the pleasure the transfer of magic was giving her. She couldn't hold on anymore and fell to the ground, shaking. Josie bent down and touched her on the shoulder when a memory hit both girls—leaving one terrified and the other trying to make it go away.

The look in Josie's eyes was pure fear. She ran as fast as possible to where Jade wasn't. The other girl realized that she must have seen the memory as well. She ran after Josie until it was just the both of them in the library alone.

"what the hell was that, Jade? Is that the reason you haven't been to school in ten years. Are you working with him." Josie yelled

"it's not what It looks like I mean it is, but I promise you there is an explanation." Jade said

"you were making out with my homicidal uncle, how is that possible he is in a prison world."

"ten years ago, I don't know if you remember, but friends and I were in detention, and I tricked you into letting us out, which I still feel bad for."

"stop stalling"

"Okay fine, the four of us went to hang out with some people from Mystic Falls high school because there was a girl there that I fall in love with. No one wanted to go, but I convinced them. It wasn't what it seemed to be. We were tricked into coming there because they had a bet to see who can bring the most freaks from the private school. The kids tried to hurt us, and when I saw blood, I don't know I kind of blacked out, and when I came too, everyone was dead. We tried to cover it up, but my pin was stuck in the girl's hand, and your father sent all four of us down to the prison world to rot forever. Until one day, he showed up to ask Kai some questions and realized my humanity was off and told me if I turned it on, he would take me back."

"that doesn't explain why you were making out with Kai."

"that memory was from when I first arrived in the prison world; I didn't know who he was or what he did to your mother. I don't even like guys, but he was just there." Jade said looking sincere

Josie looked Jade and realized that the girl had been through a lot more then she realized, she didn't know why but she gave the other girl a hug not knowing that Penelope saw her doing it.

*

"Hey, Lizzie, are you ready to go?" Hope asked

"yea, I will be right out" Lizzie said, walking out in a Sherlock Holmes outfit.

"oh my, are you seriously going to wear that?"

"if we are going to figure out what's going on in the school, we should be prepared to find clues, and I thought why not look the part unless it doesn't look good."

"you look amazing, you are just extra, and that's why I love you."

Lizzie smiled and gave a quick peck to Hope.

"okay where do we look first?"

"I don't know you, the detective you tell me."

Lizzie looked up and thought when an idea popped into her head, she ran out of the room and said, "follow me," and Hope did.

They ran through the whole school until they got into the Armory, where the monster's pieces were placed. She grabbed a bit and looked at Hope.

"we can do a tracking spell and see where it came from?"

"you're a genius babe,"

The two were walking back to the room when Alaric stopped the two in the hallway.

"dad what's going on"

"Landon's missing, he has been for the last week. Hope I know you were his friend, can you try and find him?"

"okay Lizzie and I are on the case."

He looked at the two like they were crazy and left the two to talk alone.

"why did you say yes" Lizzie asked.

"I thought you might want to put that outfit to use one more time." Hope said

"I know I look cute in this, but I don't want to be looking cute looking for him." Lizzie said angrily

"Hey baby, did something happen that I don't know about?

"one day in class, he said that you deserve someone better than me and that I should leave you alone."

"I'm sorry I didn't know that we don't have to look for him if you don't want to continue looking for the monster." Hope said not realizing he was the monster

"no if he is in trouble, we should try and find him I won't let my anger get in the way of that. This time you take charge because he was your friend."

"how about we start with Wade." Hope said

"who?"

"you know, Wade. He is the fairy. Landon's Boyfriend"

"I know most of the school students, but I never heard of a Wade before." Lizzie said

"maybe you don't remember him, but let's go to his room."

Lizzie nodded her shoulder and followed Hope.

The two walked through the boy's dorm side until they reached the ajar door, the opened it, and someone Hope didn't recognize sitting there."

"I'm sorry, but do you know where Wade is?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know any Wade."

"He is the boy that lives in this room."

"no I live here alone, and my name is Clarke."

Hope closed the door and looked at Lizzie, really confused, wondering what the hell was going on.

"are you sure Wade is a real person? Trust me when I tell you that we sometimes imagine someone that is never really there." Lizzie said

"I'm not imaging" Hope said, putting her hand on Lizzie's head and showing her the memories.

Lizzie shook her head when she remembered everything about the boy. "Hope I don't know why but I didn't know who Wade was. It's like he was erased from my memory, and it looks like everyone else's too.

"this might have to do with the monster that attacked the school, let's find the source, and we will find Landon and Wade."

Hope nodded and walked back to her room with Lizzie. When they got there, they sat down on the floor and pulled out a world map. They held the rock and said a spell. The blood started to move on the map; then, it started to spell something out.

"what's Malivore?"

"I don't know, but let's not wait to find out" Hope said.

*  
Jade and Josie talked for hours in the library when Hope and Josie ran in looking for something.

"I will be right back then you can continue" Josie said

Jade nodded and watched Josie walk to her sister.

"what's going on guys, you look spooked." Josie said

"This will take a while, but the easiest way to say it is Landon is missing, and someone we all know is erased from everyone's memory, and we think the monster form a few weeks ago has something to do with this. Were looking for anything to do with Malivore." Lizzie said

"what's Malivore" Josie said

"we don't know, and nothing in the library seems to be helping" Hope said

"you know we can do a summoning spell if someone on the other side knows anything, they can tell us." Josie said

"we need four people. There are only three of us." Lizzie said

Josie turned and looked at Jade, smiling. "I don't think that will be a problem."

*

"Are you sure you want my help? I'm not a witch?" Jade said

"yes we need it" Josie said, smiling, which didn't go unnoticed by Hope and Lizzie.

Lizzie said a spell as the four held hands and said, "if there is anyone that knows something about --Malivore please come forward."

Nothing happened at first when three people showed up a witch, Wolf, and Vampire.

"who seeks information about the beast."

"we do" Lizzie said

The witch said, "Malivore is a monster of our making. The three of us created him to capture all the monsters that lurked the world, but we didn't know that they would disappear from everyone's memory as he swallowed them. He got too powerful he set off to try and make children, and that's when we tried to put an end to him. The blood of the three supernaturals created him, then the tree could end him, but it was too late the town's villagers fought us, and we lost, and he lived."

Hope looked at Lizzie and mouthed "Wade"

"how do we stop this monster." Jade asked

"you have to find the three weapons that are linked to him and destroy them before it's too late. He already possessed a new body and is more powerful than ever" The wolf said before disappearing, leaving the girls with more questions then they had before all of this started.

A cough got the girl's attention when they turned around to see the boy they met earlier Clarke staring at them.

"can we help you creep" Lizzie said

"actually you can" he said, taking off his ring, changing his appearance to an older man.

The four girls took a step back "I'm looking for the girl that possess all three powers, Malivore wants her dead"

Josie and Lizzie look at Hope then back at the man who was holding a sharp knife walking closer.

Lizzie tried to say a spell when she noticed that they were in a circle than bound their magic. Jade couldn't use her abilities either. They were sitting ducks until he knocked back against a wall, and Penelope came rushing in clearing the salt circle.

They turned around to fight him, but he was already gone. The five girls looked at each other and wondered what he wanted. Hope saw the knife and decided to do a tracking spell. The girls held each other's hands and talked in unison. But something was weird about the blood. It traveled in two different sections. One was a few hundred miles apart and was close to new Orleans.

They knew that the close one was the guy that just tried to attack them and knew he is back.

"I think we should go and see where this one goes too" Hope said pointing to the further location "it could be that Malivore thing"

"I will stay here" Penelope said

"No, we need you because you're a witch" Lizzie said with a hidden agenda.

"I can stay and cover for everyone" Jade said

"okay great everyone get your stuff. We're going to New Orleans to prepare for this fight. If anyone knows about this monster, it's my aunt."

All the girls shook their heads and went to pack their bags. The only one that was worried was Josie, she was ready to move on and now she going to be stuck in a car together with her ex-girlfriend what could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any theories anyone has? I know what's going to happen already but i love hearing your ideas.


	9. New Orleans Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope, Lizzie, Josie, and Penelope go to New Orleans

"you know that we didn't need a fourth witch, Penelope didn't have to come and it looks like Josie likes Jade why say she can't come?" Hope asked, getting clothes ready to be packed

"baby it's really simple Josie doesn't know what she wants but I do, it's obvious she is in love with Penelope and vice versa so my plan is to force them to be next to each other the whole trip" Lizzie said

Hope nodded and smiled, wondering how she got so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend. "okay but how will you force them to talk?"

"first we make them sit next to each other on the car ride so they get used to being next to each other again, they might try and fight it but they will crack"

"you planned this whole thing out in the last five minitues."

Lizzie nodded, smiling, being proud of herself when Hope took one of the blondes shirts and threw it at her. "when you should have been packing."

"I don't have to pack I will just wear your oversized sweatshirts and I know you have my leggings somewhere around here from that one night." Lizzie teased with a wide smirk

Hope blushed and knew she already packed what Lizzie was talking about when suddenly the blonde sat down on the bed, and a rugged look struck her face.

"baby what's wrong," Hope asked.

"I'm going to meet your family for the first time they are probably going to hate me because Alaric is my dad." Lizzie said, confessing her feelings

Hope sat down next to Lizzie and hugged her, and smiled. "Alaric might be your father, but Caroline is your mother, and they love her, and they will love you too. I told them so much about you that they can't wait to meet you. My aunt Rebekah is the most excited.

"really" Lizzie asked.

"yes I called them a few minutes ago and there preparing for our visit. They seemed more excited that you were coming than me and I haven't seen them in over a year."

"okay good" Lizzie said, then backtracked. "I didn't mean it like that I'm just glad they don't hate me"

Hope leaned in and kissed her girlfriends, closing the suitcase, and the two made their way to the parking lot to park the car. Hope decided that she would drive to New Orleans so that her girlfriend can get some rest on the way there. Lizzie put the luggage away as Hope started the car and went to sit in the front seat as they waited for the other two girls.

It had been a few minutes, and Josie came out with her bags and put it in the back, and her face told the whole story already. She went up to Lizzie, who was listening to music and holding hands with Hope. "Hey can you sit in the back please I don't want to sit next to Penelope."

"I would but I don't want too. I'm comfortable right here with my girlfriend sorry not sorry" Lizzie said with a smirk and Josie was about to remark when Penelope came out with her bags, and she decided to stay silent and sat in the back seat, making sure to push her headphones so deep in her ears that she would go deaf or not hear anyone with the music blasting in her ears.

Penelope closed the trunk and opened the door, and the breeze made Josie turn and look at Penelope for a moment then back at the car seat with blonde locks piecing through the holes. The car started moving, and no one said anything. The music played, and everyone was quiet too quiet. After an hour on the road, Lizzie plugged her phone in the aux and looked in the backseat and smiled. She membered a story Josie told her about the first time Penelope and her kissed and the song that was playing. A quick search on Spotify did the trick, and coincidently Josie's phone died as she played the music.

At first, nothing happened, but then both girls looked at each other warmly, knowing this was their song, tears filling up in their eyes, they turned around and faced the window, so the other one didn't see them crying. They want to talk to each other, but with other people in the car, they know it's not the time, so they were silent and wait for an opportunity because they know there song wouldn't come on like this out of the blue.

*

After a few hours of driving, Hope needs to stop for gas, so at the next sign that points to a place to do it, she does. She drives off the highway and parks at one of the gas pumps, and Lizzie suggests that they should go inside and get some coffee and snacks. The two girls in the back deny the request and find that this is the perfect time to talk since they will be alone for a little while because the line looks a little long inside the store.

Hope and Lizzie walk inside, and it's like when they were younger and went to the store, they picked up everything in sight and held it in their hands. And carried it to the cashier, and Hope remembered that she wanted some coffee, so they put down all snacks in front of the women behind the counter, and she looked at them like they were crazy.

Hope and Lizzie noticed and ran away laughing, grabbing some drinks for everyone in the car. "I can drive the rest of the way if you want. It must be tiring driving." Lizzie said, attempting to pour the coffee. "what the hell is wrong with this thing."

"it's okay I want you to be able to relax and I'm not even tired"

"your not?" Lizzie said, picking her extra-large cup up

"okay you got me but I want to drive you"

"I love you, but why the hell is this coffee not pouring" Lizzie said

Hope was about to reply when someone that worked at the place came by and said, "it will take ten minutes until the coffee will be refilled, and the girls looked at each other and decided to wait it out.

Back at the gas pumps, Josie and Penelope looked at each other, obviously having a lot on their minds and wanting to get it out.

They tried to speak but at the same time and stopped talking again, and when it was quiet, Josie cleared her throat, and Penelope nodded, saying she wouldn't interrupt her. "I know I should of told you told this already but I was scared too"

"what did you mean to tell me?"

"thank you for saving Lizzie."

"of course she is your sister and I don't want to cause her any pain so I helped the best I could. Why would you be scared to tell me that" Penelope said, getting closer?

"because I know I would of forgave you and I don't know what that would of meant for us"

"I think Lizzie is trying to get us together, I don't think that song played randomly" Penelope said

Josie nodded her head and saw the blonde's phone and picked it up and pressed play and the song, and there it was their song playing.

The two didn't say anything. They just looked at each other and slowly leaned in and kissed. A few seconds go by, and they move back and look at each other again and notice Hope and Lizzie coming back, so they sit straight and look at them coming in, not knowing there holding hands.

Lizzie walks in, noticed the two sit next to each other, and looks at Hope as she fills the gas up. Hope looks through the back window and sees the two girls holding hands and smiles and realized Lizzie's plan is working, but how couldn't she be a genius about these things. The pump clicked, and she put it back and went back inside her car and made sure that she was caffeine up for the last six hours of this trip.

*

A few hours and a few car games later, everyone was asleep except Hope. She was driving on an empty road as she looked around and saw everyone was out for the count. Shye noticed Josie and Penelope sleeping on top of each other and thought how cute. Hope admired her girlfriend for a few seconds and looked back on the road knowing that it was a few miles away from her family home. She was nervous about seeing everyone, but she didn't say anything because she thought that was willy and weird. "Who is nervous to see their own family right?" she said to herself. She was turning the corner to her house.

Everyone woke up to the sun blasting in their face as Hope parked up, and everyone was waiting for them. They all got out, and Rebekah ran, and Hope thought it was to hug her, but she was mistaken. She ran to Lizzie and gave it to her.

"you're more pretty in person" Rebekah said

"see I told you they like you more than me" Hope said with heart eyes.

"don't be ridiculous we like you the same" Rebekah teased.

Penelope and Josie watched, smiling, they weren't holding hands anymore, but they were inches apart from the other. And weren't planning on changing that one bit.

"hey everyone how about we go and look at Hope's Baby pictures I have one that's really cute she was taking a bath as a baby" Freya said

"why do you have phot? os of me when I was a baby, I was supposed to be "dead."

"I never liked to follow rules and your dad was pissed until he saw the photos himself."

Hope didn't say anything as everyone sat on the couch, and Freya went through Hope's photo album. Lizzie loved every moment of it while Hope felt embarrassed.

*

Freya showed everyone around, and the last place was rooms. Hope had one, and there was in a spare guest room, so two people had to share one. "I was thinking Lizzie and Josie share a room because they are sister"

"um no I'm going to stay with Hope" Lizzie said, putting her arm over her girlfriend, and Josie and Penelope didn't deny it.

"oh okay I guess one of you will change in the bathroom." Freya said

"why it's not like I haven't," Lizzie said, being interrupted with Hope shoving her elbow into the other girl's ribs, not too hard to hurt her but hard enough to tell her to be quiet.

"we would change in the bathroom" Hope said

Freya left the two girls there and took Penelope and Josie to their room.

Hope and Lizzie walked in, and Lizzie just froze, admiring the share beauty of Hope's room. She even had a grand piano inside. "this room is wow just wow"

"thank I have forgot what it looked like I haven't been here in over a year." Hope said

"that's too bad this view is amazing. I could stare at the people just partying and having the time of their lives."

"I used to do that with my mom when we would talk about girls in my school. She and my dad are the only ones that knew that about me and they loved me even more. After they died I couldn't bring myself to look out this window at the people having a great time because I just wanted to die and go be with them."

Lizzie didn't say anything; she knows loss but is she lucky to have her parents still. She gave Hope a hug when Hope got up and walked over to the piano.

"do you know how to play" Lizzie asked

Hope nodded as she sat down on the bench, and Lizzie joined her. She opened the cover to reveal the keys, and she placed her fingers on them and started to play. She didn't know what to play but looking at Lizzie; she got inspired.

She played a song that her mother used to sing her, but now she played it for Lizzie. She sang, and Lizzie began tearing up as she heard Hope's angelic voice. She didn't know she could sing in the first place, so all of this was a shock to her. As the two were having their moment, Rebekah stood by the doorway and watched and knew that these two were meant to be. In all her years, she hadn't seen two people meant more for each other.

*

Freya left Penelope and Josie in their room, the two quickly unpacked, and one of the reasons was so that they could prolong talking about the future of their relationship. After that kiss in the car, you assume they get back together, but an in-depth talk is needed. When there were no more things to put away and do, they looked at each other in silence until Josie broke the silence.

"when I broke up with you I knew I made a mistake Lizzie even told me that she didn't want us to break up she just wanted me to know the truth. I don't know why I did it I really didn't want to end the relationship I think I was scared because I was I mean I am in love with you and I don't know I thought how could you love someone in two weeks and I ended things."

"I thought the same thing how could I fall in love with someone after only one date and when you broke up with me I was pissed but I knew it was my fault and what I did after didn't help anyone. I apologized for my actions and I'm trying to be a better person. So if that kiss in the car was a one time thing that would be okay." Penelope said

"do you want it to be a one time thing because I don't," Josie said, walking closer.

"I don't either" Penelope said, walking the distance between the two and kissing Josie. They stayed there for a few moments and parted.

"what does this mean for us?"

"that we are dating" 

"I'm okay with that how about you"

Penelope nodded her head and kissed Josie again when they heard a knock, and someone said, come down for dinner.

*

Hope and Lizzie come down for dinner, and everyone has already sat down; Penelope and Josie looked happy talking to each other. Lizzie was delighted to see that her plan was working but desperately wanted to know what was going on and knew soon she would.

"food should be out soon but I have to tell you something I should of when you got here but I wanted you to get settled in first."

"what it is aunt Freya" Hope asked, concerned.

"it's about your friend Landon"

Lizzie was quick to reply with "he's not my friend" Hope gave her a look that said this wasn't the time.

"what about him" Hope said

"he's the monster. He came here earlier today before you arrived and tried to attack or grab Marcel but we stopped him it's like he's looking for unique species and Marcel isn't a normal Vampire."

Hope felt guilty "this is my fault. I should of known he was a monster or whatever. Those mud tracks make sence now they were coming from him and the monster is made of mud how could I be this stupid. He was Wade's boyfriend and now wade disappears." She said, running off the table, going to her room, and Lizzie followed.

*

Hope is lying in her bed with her head on the pillow as Lizzie walks in and looks at her. "Freya, I don't want to talk"

"I don't think your aunt can say you look hot in that position" Lizzie said, smirking as Hope got up and looked at her girlfriend.

"don't try and cheer me up this is my fault"

"you see Hope sometimes you can be really dumb, you didn't invite Landon to our school you didn't sign the paper that allowed him to stay and you didn't know who he was which also isn't your fault a lot of people have two faces and you will learn that you can't always see both."

"But"

"but nothing it isn't your fault period and if I hear you say that it is one more time I won't do that thing that you like" Lizzie said with a smirk.

"okay lets get back to dinner"

Lizzie nodded

*

"you two why did you break up?" Rebekah said, looking at them with her piercing eyes

"how did you know we were you know what doesn't matter" Josie said, realizing it was Lizzie

"doesn't matter it was the past were back together now" Penelope said, looking at Josie.

"wait really" Lizzie said, walking up with Hope.

The two girls nodded, and Lizzie was so happy.

"we tracked Landon, but we also learned that he isn't controlling himself. It's like a parasite is taken over his body. I would assume its Malivore. I was hoping you could stay for dinner, but I think you should get him before he hurts anyone else, and then you can come back.

"how are we supposed to kill the parasite?"

"you have to kill the host and sadly that's Landon. There's nothing you can do about it." Freya said, giving Hope the weapon she has to use.

No one said anything; the four girls made their way to the exit and said goodbye to everyone. Luckily Landon wasn't far away, but they had to kill someone they all know like him or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while i was working on my mental health in the hosital i'm okay now. love this chapter do you?


	10. Quick Ending? (or is it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girls go and find Landon and Hope has doubts about killing him

Hope and Lizzie are in the front seats as the car drives to find Landon, and Hope can't stop thinking about what to do. She knows nothing she can do to save him but doesn't know if she has in her to kill him. He was there for her when she was going through a hard time with Lizzie, and this is how she repays him by giving up and killing him and the monster that's resided in his body. Lizzie looks at Hope and immediately knows what she is thinking. She puts her hand on the other one's thigh, and they look at each other for a moment then back at the road.

Josie and Penelope fell asleep on top of each other, and Lizzie found that this was the right time to talk to her girlfriend in privacy adjacent.

"hey I know what you're doing, and I need you to stop" Lizzie said

"what am I doing?"

"you're trying to find some way to save Landon. There is none."

"are you saying this because you still made about what he said to you? because he doesn't deserve to die for that."

Lizzie didn't say anything back because Hope should know that Lizzie would never think like that. She knows that there is no way to save him, so she isn't dread how to.

"look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. I don't know if I could do it." Hope confessed

Lizzie looked in the blue ocean eyes and felt the pain Hope was holding.

The rest of the ride, they sat quietly thinking to themselves as they followed the locator spell to Landon. It wasn't a long ride, but it was tiring. Hope and Lizzie didn't sleep since they left mystic falls, and they were exhausted. They got out of the car, and Hope noticed mud prints, so the four girls followed it, and there he was standing by a tree. Josie and Penelope quickly said a spell, and he faced them but couldn't move. He was stuck.

Hope walked up to him, holding the weapon and tried to stab him when a voice she knows all too well came out. "Hope, please don't hurt me. It's me Landon"

Hope dropped the knife and told the other girls to release him when she noticed his eyes weren't his or something was different about them. She picked the knife back up, "you're not Landon; you're a monster."

She walked closer to him, and he knew she wasn't going to stab him, so he teased her. "you're too weak to do it."

Hope stood there with tears in her eyes when Lizzie grabbed the knife and stabbed him, and just as fast, he turned to dust and flew off. Hope looked at her girlfriend and hugged her, letting her tears fall on the taller one's shoulder.

"I couldn't do it. I'm too weak" Hope confessed.

"Oh, baby, you have more strength than me. It's because of that you couldn't kill him knowing there was an innocent person in there." Lizzie said, hugging Hope tighter.

Penelope and Josie walk to the two girls, and they all make it to the car and drive back to New Orleans, not knowing that they had another fight ahead of them.

Clarke watched as the girls left, and for the first time in his life, he feels alive. And not in the sense that he is free. He isn't made out of mud anymore. He is human. He vowed that he wouldn't allow anyone to ruin that for him, and if that means destroying a whole school of supernatural kids, that's what he is going to do. He plans to save the four girls for last, like a little dessert for himself. He looked at where his father was standing and laughed. Finally, no one will control him anymore, or that's what he thinks you can't become human out of anywhere. There is always a price. All he has to do is find it.

*

The car pulls up to the compound, and no one wastes any time walking inside. The people in the house hear the sound of them walking in, and they walk over, wondering what happened to Landon.

"is he gone?" Freya asked

"yea" Hope said, nodding her head and holding on to Lizzie. She couldn't even walk by herself because of her fatigue. The two walked upstairs and planted themselves on the bed and looked at each other, knowing that this experience made them closer than they have before.

"thank you" Hope said, staring into Lizzie's eyes.

"you don't need to thank me. I would do anything for you." Lizzie said

"I love you"

"I love you too" Lizzie said, looking at Hope, who was already asleep. She snuggled closer to her girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead and falling asleep listening to her heartbeat.

*

"are you two going to go rest? That must have been tiring?" Rebekah asked

They looked at each other and nodded their head no, "we slept on the way there and back." Josie said

"we could go on a date?" Penelope said, looking at Josie

"that's a good idea, but I don't know New Orleans."

"I have just the spot, and I'm excellent friends with the owner" Rebekah said, elbowing Freya.

"I can get you two a reservation for thirty minutes. What do you think," Freya said, looking at her phone.

The two nodded and decided not to get dressed up and go. Freya texted the two the address, and they were on there way. They admired how beautiful everything around them was. How supernaturals didn't live in hiding, they embraced themselves. Something that the school doesn't do, maybe they need some new rules.

They looked at the map, and they were there, but it was nowhere in sight. It was like it was inviable, and that's when Josie had an idea. She said a spell and footsteps showed up on the sidewalk, and the two followed it into a bar that wasn't there a minute ago.

A host walked up to the two and showed them their seats, and Freya must have pulled some strings because they have the best table in the place with a beautiful view.

"wow this is gorgeous" Josie said, looking at everything.

"your gorgeous" Penelope said, looking at Josie, whose cheeks turned red.

"stop your making me blush"

"if I ever stop making you blush, I want you to end things because you should be reminded of how beautiful you are."

Josie was going to say something when a waiter walked up.

"can I get you, ladies, anything?"

Penelope looked at Josie and knew exactly what to order. "can we get two mac and cheese and a cheeseburger and a milk share to share."

He nodded and walked away to the kitchen, letting the girls talk amongst themselves.

"you remembered."

"I would never forget how cold I especially on our first date. You devoured the plate faster than I put it down." Penelope said smiling

"I don't want to bring the mood, but today was crazy" Josie said

"when I'm with you, my mood will never be down. But your right I didn't expect Lizzie to stab Landon."

Josie nodded and knew precisely why she did it. "Hope that's why she didn't want Hope to feel guilty for doing it, so she did it herself."

"she's an amazing person I can't believe what I did to her. I should have asked nicely how to win you over and not threaten her."

"I think everything happens for a reason, and look, we ended back in each other's arms. Our life won't be perfect, and that's normal. We will fight, and then we will talk them through. I will count this as a learning experience for both of us. Next time I won't just leave you, I will work with you." Josie said

The two girls looked at each other with warm smiles as the food came out.

*

Hope wakes up first, and she can't help but stare at her girlfriend and her beauty. She could stay there all day and do just that. Lizzie was already up, but she kept her eyes closed to get some rest, but she knew Hope was looking at her, so she had to tease her.

"I know you are looking at me, you a stalker." Lizzie said

Lizzie turned her body and faced her girlfriend and opened her eyes, and if every morning she got to see that smile, she could die happily.

The two stares at each other for a few minutes when Hope sits up and Lizzie joins her.

"I know I said this earlier but thank you for today I don't know how I would live with myself if I killed Landon."

"you don't have to thank me. I told you that I would do anything for you, and if that means sparing you the guilt, that's what I'm going to do. I'm not going to lie and say I don't feel guilty, but I know you would have tortured yourself, and I wouldn't allow you to do that. in the car when you had that look, I knew you couldn't be the one to do it."

Hope leans in and kisses her girlfriend and says, "I know a way I want to repay you, and I don't care you can't refuse because I said so"

"okay fine, what is it"

"I was thinking about it, and since our first date was ruined, what if we had one, but I don't want to go out. I could cook dinner for us and prepare a nice evening. What do you think?"

"I love the idea, but you have to leave now. I want my outfit to be a surprise." Lizzie said, pushing Hope out of the room and closed the door in her face.

Hope just stared at the wood door and wondered what Hope was going to wear since all of her clothes would be small on Lizzie, and she was too lazy to pack her own. She thought about what she was going to wear and that all of her clothes were in that room that she was just kicked out of but decided that she would deal with it after she made dinner.

She made her way down the stairs, walked into the kitchen, and wondered what she would make when she remembered a recipe her mom used to make her and knew Lizzie would love it. She took the ingredients out and put them in hot water to thaw out and went to the bathroom. When she returned, the food was still frozen, and she was about to have a panic attack. Freya luckily walked in and saw the frustrated look on Hope's face and said, "what's wrong"

"I want to make dinner for Lizzie, but all the food is still frozen, and I think it will take hours just to defrost." Hope said frustrated

"Hope I'm going to say one word. Witch" Freya said and looked as it clicked in her nieces head.

"oh my god, how didn't I" Hope said while performing a spell, and the food was ready to be seasoned.

"if I can ask, what are you making?"

"I'm making mom's specialty, you know, the one she made me when I was upset or sad." Hope said, and Freya nodded

"it's funny that you're having a date right now because Josie and Penelope are on one right now at Rousseau's."

Hope nodded and started putting seasoning on the meat, and Freya helped her with the finishing touches. They put it in the oven, and Hope wondered what to do now. She cant walk into her room.

"are you going to get dressed now" Freya asked

"I don't know Lizzie locked me out of my room and said I couldn't go back inside because she wants her outfit to be a surprise, but I don't have clothes to wear outside of that room."

"I wouldn't say you don't have clothes to wear. Follow me," Freya said, taking Hope upstairs and to a room she hasn't been in over two years.

Freya opened the door, and Hope immediately thought she didn't show this room in the tour and then realized that it was her mothers' room when she stayed there, and sadness washed over her. Looking at her mom's pictures brought her joy and made her think how beautiful her mom indeed was.

"why did you take me here?"

Freya smiled and opened the closet with her mother's old clothes that were the same size she was. Hope just looked through them, and one of them stuck out to her. she pulled it out and showed her aunt and nodded and approved.

Hope snapped her fingers, and she was in the outfit, and Freya teared up, looking at how much Hope looked like her mother at that moment.

"do you think mom knew?" Hope asked

"know about what sweatheart"

"that I liked girls. I wanted to tell her, but it was too late, and she died" Hope said as tears fell from her cheek.

"she never told me about it" Hope started crying more, "but I will tell you one thing your mom had a six sense when it came to you. she knew when something was bothering you or if you had a crush on someone. I can say she knew you better than you knew yourself, and she loved every ounce of it."

Hope hugged Freya and decided that she would make her way to Lizzie because she should be ready y now.

*

Lizzie shut the door in Hope's face, and she knew she didn't have much time, but she felt very inspired. She remembered some outfits in Hope's closet that she knew the shorter girl would never wear, so what harm would it be being recycled. She opened the wardrobe and grabbed a couple of shirts and leggings, and went right to work. She was surprised that Hope didn't have a sewing machine in her room like a teenager. She decided to sew it by hand. She ripped a few of the shirts and sewed it into something out of this world. And did the same with the pants. There was only one thing that mattered. Does it fit?

She put it on, and it was like the perfect size glove. She looked in the mirror and felt proud of herself when she realized that she locked Hope out of the only room she has clothes in, and guilt washed over her. she ran to the door to tell the girl to come upstairs, but as she swung the door open she was right in her face, and the only thing that came to her mind was "wow"

The two looked amazed at each other's outfits. Hope realized what Lizzie had done, and she was shocked how amazing it looked in that matter of time, but if anyone can make old clothes look good, it was her.

"are you ready for our date" Hope asked, offering her hand

Lizzie nodded and put her hand in Hope's, and the two made their way downstairs, and the wonderful aroma filled the air. Walking into the corridor, a table with two candles and plates were set, and Hope was confused and assumed Freya must be behind this and in some way she was.

The two girls sat down when someone walked up to them and said, "would you like some water" The girls looked down to see a cute little boy holding a pitcher and wearing a waiter suit.

"Niklaus did you set this up" Hope asked her cousin.

He nodded, and the two girls gave him their cups so he could pour the water for them, and he walked back to the kitchen.

"he is so cute. Why didn't you tell me you had a cousin" Lizzie asked.

"I thought I told you, but I guess it never came up." 

A tiny person's voice could be heard "dinner is served," and both girls were worried he might burn himself, but he was floating the plates to them, and for a five-year-old, his magic is powerful.

"I want to have a baby girl with you and name her Hayley" Lizzie said, watching Nicklaus walk away.

Hope started to tear up at what Lizzie said. To her, the family is the most important thing, and the fact that Lizzie wants to start one with her made her emotional.

"I wanted to give you this after dessert, but I can't wait" Hope said

"what did you want to give me?"

Hope pulled out a bracelet "give me your arm" and placed it on her arm.

Lizzie inspected it and engraved was "Always and Forever," and she knew exactly what it meant and she started to tear up because she knew that this meant Hope looked at her like she was family and this was some promise ring.

"I didn't get you anything. I feel bad" Lizzie said

"you gave me your love that's all I want" Hope said

"how about we eat before I start crying" Lizzie said, and Hope nodded

The two devoured the food, and it was Lizzie's new favorite dish. As dinner was taken away, dessert was placed in front of the two, but with sweet, there is always sour, and in this case, its called two girls joining them when there not supposed too.

Josie and Penelope walked in and pulled up a chair next to the girls on their date. They weren't shy about trying the dessert either.

Josie noticed Lizzie's new jewelry and smiled, knowing her sister was in good hands. A knock on the door got the girl's attention, and they made their way to the door, and a face who suddenly they all remember now was looking at them.

"Wade" Lizzie said

"yes, master," he said, obviously being sired to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter i loved writing it let me know some theories or some things you want to see.


	11. Born In Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group goes back to the school to learn Clarke is trying to destroy everyone.

After everything that happened Wade being sired to Lizzie wasn’t surprising at all, it became clear that it was Lizzie killing Malivore releasing Wade that made him serve her. Lucky for him Lizzie wasn’t looking for a servant so she let him go. This new development cut the trip to New Orleans short and the five student would go back to the school.

“Hope are you sure you have to go back right away can’t you stay a few more days?” Rebekah asked

“I want to I really do, but Wade came back that means all the monsters that were trappen in Malivore are back to and they have some tie to Lizzie we need to keep her safe and the best place would be the school.” She said hugging her aunt

“is that why were leaving early, you think every monster is going to be sired to me? Why didn’t just tell me” Lizzie said

“babe I was going to tell you in the car, I didn’t want you to get overwhelmed thinking thousands of supernatural beings all sired to you.”

Lizzie blinked a few times and felt dizzy and knew exactly why Hope didn’t tell her yet. She took a deep breath and relaxed.

“come over here darling and say goodbye” Rebekah teased pulling Lizzie in and hugging her

“I will miss you Rebekah it’s sad that we didn’t get to get Hope a new wardrobe.”

“wait why”

“her closet hasn’t changed in the last three years you know being short and all.”

“hey I’m right here you know” Hope whined jokingly

“listen Lizzie I don’t care what it takes if you have to burn all of her old clothes do it and get her something in style.” Rebekah begged 

Lizzie smiled and nodded and everyone said there goodbyes.

Wade sat by the window staring outside as the car drove back to the school, he watched as the two couples held hands and his desire to see Landon again overwhelmed him. “I saw Landon while I was in there” he said

Hope looked in her mirror and said “what do you mean?”

When I was taken, absorbed or whatever it was dark but then I saw Landon he was there with me, it’s like he was in Malivore too. But then something strange happened right before I was let out he disappeared. I know it sounds weird but I can feel that he is still alive.” Wade said

“I don’t want to be the one to tell you this but Landon is never coming back his body was taken over by Malivore and we killed it” Hope said looking at Lizzie

“you don’t understand Landon is alive he might not be in his body but he’s alive I can feel him.” Wade said tearing up.

“okay we believe you” Hope said wondering if somehow, he was right. She looked at the road then back at Lizzie wondering if it was possible and if it was what body.

Through this whole debacle they forgot about the person that randomly showed up at their school and threatened them. So when they were getting gas and a phone call to Josie’s phone alarmed them all.

“hi Josie here”

“Josie it’s Jade I don’t know how to say this but that guy came back and he’s attacking the school but something seems different he’s stronger. I ripped his heart out and he came back to life ow” she screamed

“Jade what happened” Josie said worried

“I happened” Clarke said picking up the phone and hanging up

Josie had a tear build up while everyone looked at her, “that guy came back and is attacking the whole school and he’s unkillable.”

“what happened with Jade” Penelope asked

“I don’t know” Josie stuttered leaning on her girlfriends shoulder.

Everyone was quiet not knowing what to do about what’s going on at home. Hope drove faster but it would still take hours to get there and they were all on edge.

“I’m glad you had someone while you were in Malivore, I heard soties of never ending darkness.” Hope said 

“it was like that at first but then Landon flew in with his fire wings. I don’t know how long I was inside but with him there with me I didn’t care. I never knew my parents or was forced to forget them but when I was inside, I felt like they were there with me but I couldn’t see them. I think they were put in Malivore and that’s why he went after me.”

“maybe they will get released just like you were?” Lizzie said hopeful

He smiled thinking about the possibility of not being an orphan anymore.

*

Hope looked at the sign that read “welcome to Mystic Falls” and sighed knowing that there was a battle that was forming.

As they drove the rest of the way to school there was a presence of protection but no one knew what it was. They drove up to the school and the first thing everyone saw was jade’s lifeless body. They got out of the car and coincidently Clarke came out of the school and smiled at the group but something was obviously wrong. He looked worn out. He tried to run and attack the group and Hope was going to say a counter spell but a creature out of nowhere attacked him. A miniute later his body burned up and turned into ash and he was reborn.

Then what Wade said clicked in Hope’s head. Landon was stuck in clarkes body. Which gave her an idea to keep killing him until it was only Landon left. She told the group and they agreed that if Landon was in someone it would be in Clarke.

A few more monsters showed up all sired to Lizzie so she put them to work and said to attack Clarke and death after death he kept getting weaker until he wasn’t himself at all. 

The last time he burned up Landon broke the shell around him and gasped for air as Wade ran up to him and kissed him no matter what he was covered in. he looked at everyone and in the distance two flying fairies were approaching and he pointed it out to wade and he knew that was his parents. It was a cute reunion.

*

The school was saved and everyone was okay except Jade but she will be honored in the school. Penelope and Josie are perfect. And Hope and Lizzie are more than okay.

“hey Hope your short” Lizzie teased

“I love when insults are secret messages” Hope thought to herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this took a long time to update but i couldn't get the right ending for some reason but i got it now.


End file.
